


Empire

by RedLion003



Series: Empire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Balmera, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Gen, Made new alien species, Many bad guys, Minor Hunay, Violence, Voltron, all platonic relationships - Freeform, blade of marmora, hope you like new alien species, shay and her family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: Keith was considered one of the strongest fighters among the Generals. When Lotor sends him on a solo mission to spy on both the Empire and the Blades, life takes new turns. Keith finds that he can only be on one side in this war.





	1. Gladiator Arena

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anxiety that is easily triggered, do not read the following. I am pretty descriptive. But if you dare read this fanfic from beginning to finish, have fun.

It has been almost a movement and the nightmares were driving Keith crazy.

 

Cries and screams filling his head for quintants from that locked down hallway. Some galra simply told him it was an Altean’s curse set upon younger galra kits... but Keith didn’t believe in those stories.

 

The galra has kept a lot of secrets from Keith and was banned from several areas. They repeated the same thing every time. You will know when you are older. One thing Keith knew, was it was for Zarkon, their emperor. Whenever the emperor was nearby, Keith would run and hide or ground himself in place till he passes. Something about the emperor seemed to scorch his every nerve and his mind would instantly click to a ‘ _flight or fight_ ’ response.

 

Keith kept the information to himself because he didn’t want to disappoint the galra anymore than he already has. He was a half breed, thus weaker and smaller. He’s had to hide from the others' sneers and remarks of disapproval. It was obvious that half breeds had no place in the Empire. That’s why Keith kept to himself when he woke up from his sixth nightmare in the last movement. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as those screams flipped through his head. He couldn’t hold in the tears but tried to soften his sobs.

 

Like most nights, Keith felt utterly alone. Curling in on himself and begging the dreams to stop.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed for a couple more dobashes before he felt the scorching fire on the end of his nerves again. He whimpered at the familiar sensation and hid his face deeper in his arms. He begged the emperor was leaving. He begged the emperor didn’t enter his room, even though he had no business coming to Keith in the first place.

 

He swore that he saw a red glimmer beneath his eyelids and looked over his pale arms at the door. His heart rate increased by the second. It took him a moment to realize; whoever was at the door had no intention of coming in.

 

Keith kept his gaze on the door for a tick longer before he noticed the searing in his veins was more calming. Almost like someone was trying to soothe him. Keith wiped at the stray tear in the corner of his eye and looked around the room. No one was there; as usual. Then why did he feel like someone was looking at him?

 

He scanned the room one more time, but only heard his own pulsing heartbeat and a strange ringing in the back of his head. The ringing gave him a headache. Keith cautiously slid out of bed, wondering if maybe the galra might help him with the pain. He shuffled across his bedroom and the door opened up for him.

 

His heart momentarily stopped. The dark, silent hallways always scared him. He gulped past the anxiety in his throat and walked down the halls. He looked skeptically through dark, open rooms and shook from the occasional creak in the metal of the cruiser. He stifled another sob as the fire in his veins started to screech, engulfing him. The ringing became louder in his ears and for a moment, Keith thought he felt blood dripping from his ears.

 

He snuck to the corner of the hallway, away from the hot fire. Away from the sting in his ears. He curled up against the wall and silently begged it to stop. As if coming to a realization, the ringing stopped. It was silent except for the creak of metal and the windy sound of space behind glass windows. He glanced up and saw that he was still alone. He blinked the tears from his eyes and looked around himself. Maybe he could go back to bed and forget this ever happened. Just sleep and wish he doesn’t get another nightmare. Before he made it to his feet, a soft sound sent a shiver through his body. It sounded almost like a purr.

 

He looked back down the hallway and walked past the large window. Stars glistened in his peripheral vision.

 

He walked for a couple of dobashes before the purr was loud enough to feel the vibration. The hot flames seemed to be consuming him. He was in front of a large door. He knew he wasn’t allowed to enter this room but curiosity was eating him up inside.

 

With shaking hands, he walked toward the hand scanner and laid his hand against the cold glass. The door made a boom of acceptance and opened up. Part of Keith expected to see a lab. A lab full of various chemicals that were dangerous to inhale so that was why the galra kept him out. What he didn’t expect to see was... a ship. It seemed to be a ship in a foreign form. Triangular ears at the top of its head, a large white jaw, and dark yellow eyes staring down at him. Something in Keith felt like the thing shouldn’t look so blank. He stepped toward the spacecraft and stopped. A red particle barrier separates him from the mechanical beast.

 

It could’ve been the reflection of the barrier, but Keith swore he saw the ship’s eyes light up for a tick.

  
He laid his hand on the barrier. It was warm, but not too warm, “A-are you stuck in there?” Keith whispered to the ship. Talking to a ship was probably the craziest thing Keith could do. Especially since nothing but silence followed. Until Keith’s world seemed to crumble around him and all he could see was the red ship. But only the outline of its metal. _I’m stuck in here_ , It was a thought that wasn’t Keith’s own. It made him fall to his knees, but his hand didn’t leave the barrier. He gasped as the surge of energy left him.

 

He looked back up at the ship. It stared right back at him, “Can I get you out?” It made an untrustworthy growl. It vibrated through the floor and walls. It made Keith’s bones rattle. He closed his eyes as a shudder rolled through his body. It felt like he was in Zarkon’s presence again. But stronger.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he observed the room. He couldn’t find a way to let the barrier fall. Only one control system was there but that was meant to open the doors of the airlock. He looked back at the ship and took his hand from the barrier. He looked down at his hand and his heart stopped for the second time that night. His palm was red. As he slowly ran his other thumb along his hand, it burnt like fire.

 

Tears pooled in his eyes as the pain grew up his arm. He clutched his hand close to his chest and tried to hold back the sobs. He heard a confused growl erupt through the room. _What’s wrong with me?_ The ship was asking him this. His eyes drew back to the ship and he slowly extended his hand, keeping a far distance from the barrier. He fell back in surprise as the red ship’s eyes lit up. A bright yellow that seemed to burn into his eyes. The barrier faded with a soft glimmer and the ship touched the ground with a _boom_.

 

Keith scrambled back as the ship leaned down toward him. Keith hugged his arms as he backed up against the control box. “ _Pl-please don’t hurt me_ ,” he mumbled, holding himself tighter. The ship layed there, a purr vibrating through his body. It calmed him down but also made him feel tired. Keith closed his eyes for a tick and relished in the calm. That was rare around the cruiser. His eyes fluttered open again and he faced the intense stare of the red ship. He gulped and weakly stood on his feet. He held out his hand to the jaw of the beast. Before he touched the metal, his hand pulled back. “D-don’t hurt me?” he asked, looking at what he could see of its eyes.

 

It gave an encouraging purr and Keith leaned his hand closer to the metal. He ran his hand down the metal jaw of the ship and was surprised to feel it was quite soft. Like fur turned to metal.

 

A small smile pulled onto his face and he let go of the ship. He looked at his hand and sighed in relief. It wasn’t burnt. He sat back down in front of the ship and stroked across the metal. It was the friendliest moment he has had with anyone or anything before. A couple of ticks passed before the ship sprung to its paws. Keith jumped back, his heart racing frantically. The barrier shot up and the yellow eyes faded to dark again.

 

He stayed there in silence for a while. Taking in deep breaths before he heard the footsteps. He hopped to his feet and looked around the open room. There was no place to hide. The doors opened up and a couple of sentries stood there. In front of them stood the commander of the ship. Sendak. Keith instantly remembered the words the ship has whispered to him.

 

_I’m stuck in here._

* * *

It’s been six decophoebs since he ran away from the Empire.

Ever since he was found in the pod by Lotor, he swore to never return to the galra. But when Lotor gave him an important once in a lifetime solo mission, he had to prove his worth. The objective was to spy on the Empire. So basically, a suicide mission. And on further inspection of the knife he had for as long as he could remember, they found out about the Blade of Marmora. Another piece of this dangerous mission. It was his responsibility to join _both_ organizations.

Keith didn’t understand the full ‘genius’ in this plan, but he’s come to learn to never question Lotor. But seeing most of the universe was against the reign of Zarkon, they had their fair amount of paranoia. They didn’t trust Keith when he came with the request to join the Empire. He was wearing a ghoulish mask that hid his face and green armor. It was a cover so that they didn’t know he worked for Lotor. The galra didn’t trust him and before he could blink, he was knocked out and shoved into a dark room.

Keith had to suppress his groan when he woke up in the dark room; his mask had been taken off. He was seated in an uncomfortable chair with his hands harshly tied to his back. A soft, pink glow reflected the dark floor at his feet.

The room was unnecessarily large. But that could’ve been the dark’s illusion.

 

_  
_ He sat there for several dobashes, his head hanging limply. He stared at his boots bordly, suppressing the need to struggle. The galra might trust him better if he didn’t wrestle. As the ticks passed by, Keith’s eyes started to adjust to the light. He noticed the walls and where the floors ended; and he was right. The room _was_ unnecessarily large.

 

After more agonizingly uncomfortable moments of silence, the door opened. Purple light burned his eyes as it poured into the room. He blinked frantically, getting his eyes to adjust to the new lighting. He squinted up at the figure that stepped into the room a tick later. He clenched his teeth when he noticed the Commander. Those large purple ears, the large clawed hand, and metal orange eye could only belong to one person.

 

Sendak.

 

He tried not to show his displeasure at the sight of his old Commander.

 

“Keith,” Sendak grinned down at him. His hideous fangs seemed to glint under the purple light. “It’s been decophoebs.” He stepped closer and Keith averted his gaze. He might do something irrational if he looked up at the galra any longer. Like, try to fight him. He twitched uncomfortably as Sendak tapped at his chest plate. “Now, where have you been lately. Coming back with the new armor.” Keith forced his head up to look into Sendak’s disfigured eyes. “Asking to join the Empire.”

 

“What’s in it for your interest?” Keith hissed. “This has nothing to do with you.”

 

Sendak’s grin evaporated, narrowing his eye at him. “I am well known second in command. You’ve disappeared with one of the pods in the middle of the night. We haven’t seen you since.” He waved back at the armor. “Who did you get involved with?”

 

Keith bared his teeth, “That’s none of your business, Commander. My intention is to join the Empire. I don’t have to discuss that with you. I wish to talk to Emperor Zarkon.”

 

Sendak glared down at him, “Brave of you to want to talk to the Emperor head on. He might not be too glad to see you.”

 

Keith couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face, “I am no longer afraid of the Emperor, Commander. I am not saying another word unless it’s to Zarkon’s face. Do not bother with more questions.” He looked away from Sendak sharply, studying the creases in his boots. He heard the Commander’s irritated huff from above him. Darkness consumed him once the doors closed again. Keith let out a steady breath. It was a surprise that Commander Sendak didn’t kill him for his back talk.

 

He stared down at the floor again.

 

He waited there for maybe five Vargas before he felt a familiar heat wash through his nerves. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths, trying to ignore the sensation. A sharp tug in his gut pulled him out of the warm trance. If he wasn’t tied to the chair, he might’ve fallen to the ground. He clenched his eyes shut till the sensation ended. It was familiar and frankly, Keith understood what had caused it. Hyperspeed. The cruiser had been moving faster than a beam of light. Something that both amazed and _terrified_ him.

 

They were cruising along silently for the next few moments. Keith looked back up where the door was when he heard pounding footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and poured the harsh purple light in from outside. A galra soldier walked in with keys in their hand. They seemed a bit nervous but covered it up with a confident stare. They glared at him, trying to intimidate Keith. But Keith’s been through enough shit not to be intimidated. The soldier gulped rather visibly and unlocked the chains that tied him to the hard metal chair.

 

Keith let out an audible sigh as the pain in his back subsided.

 

The soldier, clearly newly recruited, thrust him out of his seat and pulled him into the hallway. Keith winced at the harsh light. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the new lightning. He noticed the soldier seemed close to a teenager, much like himself, and was eyeing him wearily. Keith grinned at him, making sure to bare his fangs in the process.

 

The teen soldier turned his attention back to the hallway, avoiding eye contact. Keith rolled his eyes at the galra. He was clearly older than Keith was, who was only fourteen decophoebs. A strange genetic they noticed about him being half breed. He aged faster than the average galra. Much like Axca.

 

He allowed himself to be steered through the hallways and stopped himself from flinching when his eyes fell on the door he found that oddly shaped ship. He visibly gulped at the sight and averted his gaze. He tried to ignore the fire sparking through his veins. That strong energy calling out to him.

 

After a couple more turns, they stopped in front of a larger door. When it opened up, it opened into a large purple room. Sentries stood in perfectly lined rows, their guns at the ready.

 

Running would be Keith’s worst mistake. Sendak waited at the far end of the room, his hands hidden behind his back. Keith could still see the glow of his prosthetic. “Commander Sendak, sir! I got the prisoner, as requested.” A smirk pulled at Keith’s lips.

 

“Prisoner, am I now?”

 

Sendak glowered down at him and grabbed his arm with much more force than needed. “Vrepit Sa, Druv. I will take it from here.”

 

The galra nodded and pounded his fist to his chest. “Vrepit Sa, sir!”

 

Sendak waved over a couple of sentries and walked through the door. They walked down more hallways. There were a lot more sentries and galra there than in any cruiser Keith has ever been on. A chill rolled down his spine when he realized this was Zarkon’s ship. It seemed Sendak has believed him after all. Galra stopped and stared as they walked through the hallways, staring at the Commander and his ‘prisoner’. Some whispered in curiosity to their colleagues.

 

After entering an elevator and walking through a large hallway, they stopped in front of the main doors. Sendak raised his large prosthetic and knocked against the metal. Keith heard distant mumbling inside the room. Almost like an argument.

 

Finally, a raspy voice of a woman called out, “ _Enter_.”

 

Sendak pressed his hand to a sensor and the doors opened. Keith shifted uncomfortably in Sendak’s harsh grip as he took in the room. A long bridge reaching to a higher platform. Steps led up to a large, purple throne. Seated there was the Emperor himself. His eyes still glowed that malicious pink Keith remembered from his younger days. His face was set in a permanent scowl. The burning in his veins was duller than they were back then but his ‘ _flight or fight_ ’ responses were still strong. This time, Keith chose to fight easily and walked alongside Commander Sendak.

 

A couple of steps into the room, he noticed the other figure present. A galra woman hidden under a dark cloak. Her white hair hung over her shoulders and her purple eyes stood vibrantly under the shadow of her hood.

 

Haggar. Lotor has mentioned her enough times for Keith to recognize her.

 

Keith was thrust to the floor. He fell hard on his knee and hissed in pain. He held position, slightly cringing at the thought to bow down. Sendak knelt next to him, hand to his chest and gaze set on the floor.

 

“Emperor, we found the half breed that ran away decophoebs ago,” Sendak explained. “He claims that he wants to join the Empire.”

 

Zarkon’s gruff hum echoed through the room, “I’ve been informed of this. Though he refuses to speak.” Keith felt the burning feeling grow stronger in his veins as Zarkon turned his gaze on him.

 

Sendak looked up to the Emperor, “A veracious concept, my lord. He noted that further information would be given to you in person, sire.”

 

“And we can trust you?” Zarkon asked. His voice seemed to draw closer when he turned on him. Keith looked up at the Emperor when he was recognized.

 

“I believe you can, Emperor,” Keith replied, unmoving from his position. “I have survived well on my own out in the universe and expanded the Empire’s loyalties as far as the eye can see. Those against us were…” A smirk overcame Keith’s face. “Taken care of, shall we say.” His face turned serious again. The generals have worked hard to make this a mission success and he was not about to disappoint them. “Doubt me if you must, but I guarantee you - I am reliable to the Empire.”

 

“If I may, Lord Zarkon,” Sendak intervened. Keith glowered at the Commander. “He departed from the Empire for decophoebs. I don’t think he is trustworthy to galra information.”

 

“May I remind you, Commander,” Keith shot up at the galra. “That that happened _six_ decophoebs ago, and I left the Empire because of false care. I was younger and _weaker_ back then. I became stronger over those decophoebs and I promise to pledge my allegiance to the Empire and its Emperor.” He was lying of course. The words tasted like bile in his throat, but he was not gonna let Sendak have his way.

 

The commander turned to the Emperor, “By the end of the quintant it is not up to the opinion of me or the boy. What is your standpoint on this, sir?”

 

Silence gathered in the room. Not a word was spoken. Tension hung in the air as Zarkon considered Keith. Haggar was the one to break the silence. “I feel we have to at least consider his offer, my Lord. He seems valid enough with the information he gives, and a part of me believes it isn’t untrue. We could send him through the Gladiator Ring next movement and let him prove his worth.”

 

As the high priestess spoke, Zarkon didn’t take his eyes off Keith. Keith stared back with a confident glare. The Emperor turned to a couple of sentries and spoke, “Take him down to a cell. Be certain he is unarmed. By the course of the next movement, we shall see his worth to the Empire.”

* * *

“Galra representatives of the Galactic Wide Empire,” the archivist spoke, voice booming through the room. “The Gladiator Arena was hosted in honor of our Emperor, Lord Zarkon, and his discovery of quintessence. For decophoebs we have retained enough quintessence to power the Empire, and will go strong for centuries to come!” Cheers erupted from the high stands. The archivist rose his hands, silencing the crowd almost immediately. “We hosted the Gladiator Ring in celebration of our strength! Souls from over the universe, fighting our most fearsome warriors! But today, we will watch as a half breed proves his worth to the Empire. Pledge his Allegiance to the Emperor and if he is accepted, he will become... one of us!” The galra erupted in cheers and chants of ‘ _Vrepit Sa_ ’.

 

As the crowd calmed again, the archivist spoke once more. “Before we bring forth our brave contestant, we will proceed as general. For our first fearsome warrior…!”

* * *

Keith heard the other sobbing prisoners pass by his cell. He ignored them and focused on stretching out his arms and legs. The cell was small and often left Keith’s limbs cramped. The bed was hard and rough. Keith thanked his armor or else he would’ve gotten an allergic reaction.

 

After a couple of dobashes of stretching, he sat down against the doors and tried to overhear the battle. He prefers to stand in the crowd rather than sitting in this cooped up cell. After several attempts, he gave up on trying to hear the fight. He focused more on adjusting his armor and moping over being unarmed. He felt bad for the prisoners. Coming here every two movements to battle fearsome warriors, becoming malnutritioned and frankly; being bored out of their _minds_.

 

Keith despised the thought that he lived on the same cruiser as hundreds of prisoners and couldn’t do anything to help them. Just like now. He was on a large ship with thousands of innocent souls, and he had to sit back and let them die.

 

After two Vargas of stretching, adjusting his armor and laying around the cell, the door opened.

 

A galra soldier stood there. She was much more confident than the other one. Drav? Something like that. She walked forward and grabbed him by the arm. “Time to _prove yourself_ ,” she said the words like it was acid on her tongue.

 

“Do I detect bigotry?” Keith smirked back at her.

 

She glowered back at him, “Don’t be snarky, _kit_ . If you were really raised on Sendak’s cruiser, I would expect more respect from you.” She pulled him out of the cell and down the hallway. “Especially for someone of a higher rank.” She eyed him in disgust. “And _purer_ blood.”

 

Keith shrugged, “People are always disappointed in their expectations of me.” He put more of a skip to his step and continued in a smug manner. “I’ll make it up to you on the battlefield.”

 

She ignored him the rest of the way. As they got closer, Keith could hear distant cheers and a raspy voice over a mic:

 

“ _Now! The moment you all awaited_ -” - they stopped in front of a set of doors - “ _a half breed_ -” the doors opened by one press of the censor - “proves his worth to the Galran Empire!” The booming voice made Keith’s ears ring, and the crowd was even worse. They’re shouts and cheers echoing through his head. He was thrust forward by the soldier behind him and stumbled onto the steps that would lead him into the Gladiator Ring. He glared back at her and walked up the steps. Four large pillars surrounded a galra in the middle of a sandpit. Keith walked over to the galra spokesman. Lotor has updated that the galra was the archivist.

 

Keith looked up at the stands and noticed the billions of galra sitting there. All with glowing yellow eyes. Too much quintessence. The cause of their gruesome behavior and obsession over quintessence was sitting on a large throne. Big enough for anyone to see.

 

Zarkon. Next to him was the High Priestess, Haggar.

 

Keith stopped near the archivist and looked around the rest of the room. There was nothing really crazy about the place. Just stands and a large sandy battlefield. You got your four damaged pillars that, if thrown hard enough against, could be the occasional party popper.

 

The archivist retreated from the Ring and Zarkon stood from his throne. The room went instantly quiet.

 

The Emperor didn’t need a microphone to be heard in every corner of the room. “It has come to my attention that a half breed has decided to join our ranks. He sought himself worthy of the galra empire. He will prove his worth to me by fighting with his own weapon-” he waved at a galra in the corner of the room. “Against the most powerful fighters I have to offer.” The galra kneeled before him and held up his sword. The one Sendak has taken from him once he was captured. Keith grabbed the hilt and lifted it from the galra's hands. The soldier hurried back to the stands. “If I approve,” Zarkon continued. “He will be accepted as one of our own. If not, the consequences will be… gory.” He sat back down. “Let the trials begin.”

 

A galra's voice boomed through the room. Keith couldn’t determine where the voice came from but raised his sword. “The first competitive!” A rattling of chains was heard from somewhere in the air. Keith looked up to see a cage being lowered only ten feet away from him. He stepped back and raised his sword. The cage dropped with a clang! “The _Ocra_!”

 

The galra erupted in chants of _‘Ocra’_ as the black panels dropped. At first, Keith saw a yellow lump in the center of the cage. The door sped up with another sharp clang. The so-called Ocra woke up. It stood up on its large cat-like paws. Its nails clinked against the metal cage as it turned around. There were fourteen eyes staring down at him. All green and violet. They were embedded into its forehead and neck. The cage was rolled back into the ceiling as the creature emerged. It stretched out its wings. Roughly ‘a whiplash’ and a ‘no chance of surviving’ long. Its screech highly reminded Keith of the moment when Ezor was bitten in the ass by a yelmor. Loud, painful and traumatizing.

 

He raised his sword and watched the Ocra carefully.

 

It raised it’s spiked, lizard-like tail and brought it down to him. Keith rolled away from the blow but still felt the sand and wind whip through his hair. He easily climbed back to his feet and waited for the creature’s next attack. It used its tail again. Using its body’s momentum to swing it toward Keith. He rolled under the attack and jumped to his feet.

 

Lotor has taught him many times to be aware of his opponents' techniques. Animal or galra. Each has its own built-in habit.

 

From what Keith could learn, the Ocra was more prone to using its tail. This was an easy beat. He held his sword at the ready and waited for its tail to come back to him. He had to move quickly.

 

He rolled away as the tail smashed down on the ground and jumped up hastily. He impaled the sword into the tip of its tail and it screeched. He held on tight as he was tossed up into the air and yanked it out when he hovered above the creature’s head. He spun around in the air and impaled the blade into the Ocra. It yelped and smashed it’s injured tail into the ground.

 

Thick, green blood stained onto his armor.

 

He pulled on the hilt and slid down the creature’s long neck onto the hump of its back. It screeched again and Keith slid back down to the ground, leaving a deep gash in the creature’s wing. It seemed to do the job. He watched it scream in misery for a while before it collapsed in an unconscious heap.

 

Even though the galra cheered. Even though he raised his sword in triumph. He felt bad for murdering the Ocra. Zethrid was often annoyed by that trait of Keith. He had too much empathy. Felt guilty too quick. But he hid the guilt from his face and waited for the next competition.

* * *

“I sense deep energy within the half breed,” Zarkon spoke up while Keith was fighting the Zelai.

 

Haggar looked at the Emperor in confusion, “Sire?”

 

Zarkon didn’t avert his gaze as Keith, yet again, killed the fourth competitor. “His quintessence is strong. Stronger than I ever known possible.”

  
Haggar returned her attention to the half breed, who raised their sword in triumph again. “The last competitive!” the galra spoke over the comms. “The final beast! The Nulner!” She returned her gaze to Zarkon. “I must admit, his quintessence is strong. But there is something else…” she looked back as the boy made his first roll for cover. “A link, almost. Something… _ancient_.”

* * *

The Nulner was more of a challenge. It had thicker skin and charged more often than the others.

 

Keith used the pillars as cover for most of the time. He understood why they were so damaged now. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion before his eyes fell back on Zarkon. He was still watching him. The generals have worked their hardest to make this mission a success.

 

He stared down at the sword in his hand and risked a look around the pillar.

 

The creature has lost sight of him. It was snuffling around the other pillars with its back turned. He saw numerous galra trying to find him on the field. The excitement in their eyes disgusted him. He raised his sword and made his way toward the Nulner. He ducked away from its line of sight as soon as it turned. He looked at the weak spot he discovered at the beginning of the battle. Its heart visibly pumping in its larger paw. He took a deep breath and ran for the shot.

 

He held tighter onto the hilt as the Nulner turned its attention back on him. The large blue eye caught on his approaching figure a tick later. Letting out a large bellow, it crashed its head toward him. Keith took advantage of the movement and grabbed the creature by the horn. He swung his body in the momentum of its paw and turned his sword. The blade impaled through its heart and the Nulner bellowed. Only a dobash of it stammering and yelping; it fell to the ground. Sand blew up from underneath it.

 

Keith turned to the silenced crowd and raised his sword. A series of applause erupted in the stands. Keith grinned and turned his attention to the Emperor. He looked mildly impressed.

 

Zarkon rose from his throne, silencing his followers. “You have done well for a half breed. But you haven’t fully gained my approval. Now for the final test.” Keith lowered his sword and didn’t hear any galra over the comms.

 

“ _Move_ ,” Keith heard from across the room. He turned his attention to the door and saw a galra soldier holding a prisoner in chains. From the looks of it, it was an Olkari.

 

“Prove your worth,” Zarkon continued as they thrust the Olkari to their knees in the middle of the field. “By eliminating those lesser than the Empire.” The galra soldier scurried away, leaving the chained prisoner in the middle of the field. Keith felt like he was stuck in tunnel vision.

 

He could only stare at the Olkari in the middle of the field. She was sobbing. Her chained hands pressed against her face. Keith wanted nothing more but to help the prisoners not to... kill them.

 

_‘This might be our only chance to put an end to this savagery,_ ’ Keith heard Lotor’s voice fill his head. His legs worked on their own accord, moving toward the frightened woman. _‘We have worked so hard and done so much to make this mission a success.’_ Keith stopped in front of the Olkari. She looked up at him with teary eyes. “ _P-please._ I need to get back to my family. Please,” she begged silently. It tore more at Keith’s heart. He closed his eyes and raised his blade to her chest. _‘Make us proud.’_

 

Keith thanked the ancients he didn’t see his sword dive into her chest. The strangled yelp of surprise and the thump of her body as it fell to the floor.

 

The galra cheered once more. No one seemed to notice his hesitancy. Keith looked down at the Olkari he killed and looked up at Zarkon. Like all the other battles, he raised his sword in triumph. Zarkon rose from his chair and pounded a fist to his chest. “Vrepit Sa.”

 

Keith mimicked the salute. “Vrepit Sa.”

* * *

He still wore the green armor. He got the mask back and made sure to wear it. There was only one thing left of his mission. Finding a spy from the Blade of Marmora. It was a lot easier than joining the Empire. His face was hidden from the other galra as he walked down the halls. He was on Commander Nev’s ship. Emperor Zarkon found it a ‘fitting’ start.

 

Keith walked past an open door and stopped. He turned back and saw the glinting of metal under the bed. He entered the room and crouched down. He grabbed the source of the metal and his heart jumped into his throat. It looked like his blade. Luxite, a gleaming blue symbol. He stood back up and studied it carefully. It looked almost exactly like his.

 

He heard a gasp from behind him and spun around. Druv stood there. His ears perked up in bewilderment.

 

“What are you doing with that?” he demanded, glowering down at Keith. “Give it _back_.”

 

He made a swipe for it but Keith spun it away from him, “Where did you get this?” Keith asked, looking back at the blade.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Druv glared. “It’s _mine_! Give it back.”

 

“ _Where_ did you get this,” Keith repeated. This time it was more of a demand.

 

Druv glowered, “I don’t have to explain myself to you. Give it -”

 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!”

 

Druv yelped in surprise at Keith’s tone of voice. Because of the mask, it sounded raspier and deeper. He stumbled against the closed doors and held his hands in front of his face. “The Blade of Marmora. It's... its a blade from the Blade of Marmora.”

 

Keith nodded, soothing his anger. He stepped forward and dangled the blade in front of Druv’s face. “Are you acquaintanced with the ‘ _Blade of Marmora_ ’?”

 

Druv weakly nodded, “P-please, don’t report me! I can leave and I won’t -”

 

“ _Quiet_!” Keith demanded. “You're rambling.”

 

The galra blinked at Keith in horror, “What…” he gulped. “What are you gonna do with me?”

 

Keith grinned at him, even though he couldn’t see it. “Nothing really. I just need a little _favor_.”


	2. Knowledge or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to face the Blade of Marmora and gain their trust. Will his mission be a success?

After hearing Keith’s request, Druv was absolutely flabbergasted. Keith couldn’t blame him. It was an odd request for a ghoul-like figure to just trot into your room and ask to go against his own side. But war was war, and Druv ought to learn that. Keith was also lowkey concerned on what members reside in the organization. Druv wasn’t exactly… keen to protect the blade’s identity. It was surprisingly easy to push the information out of the young galra. But he also seemed really angsty, so Keith cut him some slack.

 

After sneaking Druv out of the ship to contact the blades, Keith contacted Lotor.

 

He walked into his small room and locked the door. Making sure no one could hear or see him in his cramped bedroom, he picked up the cylinder-like device from under the pillow and clicked the yellow button on the side. A small yellow screen lit up on the corner. Three dots danced on the screen. After waiting a while, a man’s voice came through the speakers.

 

‘ _Keith, took you a while to respond_ ,’ Lotor said with a small chuckle. ‘ _We nearly called it a mission failure_.’

 

Keith smirked, “It’s nearly a success, I assure you. Zarkon believes that I am loyal to him and I found a spy almost instantly. They are out contacting their organization, but I need the blade. It might help my case.”

 

Lotor hummed over the line, ‘ _I will send Ezor to your cruiser. If anything, she’s the best general for the job._ ’ Keith snorted. No kidding. ‘ _I believe you are on Commander Nev’s ship? All the beginners go there._ ’

 

Keith huffed. “I am _more_ than a beginner but yeah. Commander Nev. They seem to be firing one of the other commanders here. I overheard them yelling on the bridge. Zarkon is present.”

 

Lotor was silent for a dobash, ‘ _Which commander?_ ’

 

“Commander Bronko,” Keith replied. “He seems pretty furious. His fault he’s such a shitty commander.”

 

‘ _I am acquaintanced with Commander Bronko_ ,’ Lotor replied. ‘ _And he is a horrible commander if I was to say so myself._ ’

 

“Worse than Sendak?” Keith held his breath.

 

Silence broke between the two of them. Suffice to say, Lotor knew about Keith and Sendak’s hardships. The two of them always seemed to work well together. Going on duo missions to Daibazaal, working on the rift Lotor’s mother - Honerva - has been studying decophoebs prior. None of the other generals knew about it. Yet.

 

‘ _He is a bad commander in a different sort of manner,_ ’ Lotor broke the silence. ‘ _Not always following orders from my father. He followed his own path. It was about time they sent him to a lower rank. Ezor is on her way. Good luck, Keith._ ’

 

“I won’t let you down, Prince Lotor,” Keith smirked. The signal cut off.

 

* * *

 

Keith watched Druv warily as he flew the ship.

 

The galra didn’t know who he really was and Keith intended to keep it that way. He had the Blade of Marmora hidden in his belt for the time being. They’ve been flying the ship for a couple of Vargas now. Keith was able to convince Commander Nev to let Druv and him go for a while. He turned his attention back to Druv. “Where is this base?”

 

Druv jumped in his seat, “N-nearby, sir.”

 

Keith kept up his guard up. Druv was loyal to the Blade of Marmora, even if it didn't seem that way, and Keith could easily be led into a trap. He was going to risk it but he needed to be cautious.

 

Druv’s definition of ‘nearby’ was another Varga long. But it was worth the wait. Keith never thought their base would be so well fortified.

 

Two black holes were cornering a large blue star. An endless battle of tug of war. There was no base in sight. Keith reached behind his back, grabbing the hilt of the blade. He eyed Druv’s movements closely. The galra opened up a hailing frequency and spoke into the speakers. “Hailing Commander Kolivan, this is Druv. I brought the new recruit.”

 

Keith watched the galra skeptically. Druv took out his blade and laid it on the scanner. Ticks passed and there was no reply. Before Keith could consider harming Druv for lying, the robotic voice of a woman filled the small fighter.

 

_‘Permission granted.’_

 

Druv gave a shaky breath of relief. He sheathed his blade behind his back and pushed on the pedals. The ship headed for the star; heat packed into the small cockpit as they drew closer. Keith kept his gaze on the approaching base. He couldn’t see anything habitable. Druv tilted the fighter through the wall of the star. They got through without injury and flew toward an asteroid.

 

Keith was impressed with their highly fortified base. He wondered how they managed to get a hold of two black holes and a large blue star; where the communications base was and how their fighting style was like. Questions piled one after the other about the new found organization. They landed on the side of the asteroid and Druv rose from his seat. He brought up his mask and threw his hood over his head. He turned to Keith and slightly winced. “Er - Follow me. I will take you to the Commander.”

 

He withdrew his blade and opened the windshield. They jumped out of the fighter and walked over the rock. Druv stopped, halting Keith behind him. The galra's blade grew into a five-inch-long blade, which he held at his side.

 

A couple of dobashes later, Keith heard the distant whir of engines. He restrained himself from grabbing his blade and watched as two large, masked galra rose from the asteroid.

 

Druv nervously raised his blade in clarification. “I brought the recruit. May he gain access?”

 

Keith heard the largest galra huff in annoyance. “We need to be safe. Druv,” he turned his attention on the larger galra next to Keith.

 

Druv stammered. “Y-yes, sir!” He reached into the side of his belt and grabbed Keith by the wrists before he could blink. Figures, Keith thought as Druv bound his arms behind his back. As he dragged Keith to the two galra, he heard the smaller one mutter, “ _Still forgetful._ ” As soon as they were all on the platform, the floor shuddered and sunk into the floor. Keith took a deep breath as they lowered into the asteroid.

 

The elevator shuddered and shook, engines whirring in the walls and floors. They stopped at a large door with a harsh bang. Druv stumbled, nearly bringing Keith down with him. The doors opened up and the four of them walked down a line of galra. They were all standing opposite each other with the same purple and black armor. Three galra stood beneath a banner of their symbol. The one in the middle had to be Commander Kolivan.

 

“I am Kolivan. Leader of the Blade of Marmora,” the middle galra said in a monotone voice.

 

Druv gulped and spoke up, “Commander Kolivan. This is the recruit I told you about. His name is Kral.”

 

Kolivan looked over at Keith and spoke, “You were foolish to bring someone from the Empire, Druv. I might as well strip your position as a spy.”

 

“N-no! No, sir. I really have learned much,” Druv protested. “And I believe that Kral would serve a great deal to the Blades. I have seen him on the training grounds. It would be an honor to have him along with us. I am sure.”

 

“We cannot risk the Blade of Marmora’s information with him,” Kolivan stated. “I see no fit to trust -”

 

“ _Ahhh_!” Keith yelped in pain as the large galra sped forward and pushed him to the ground. He held his hands tightly to his back. Keith heard the familiar shing of metal as his blade got unsheathed.

 

“He has one of our blades,” the galra said in a gruff voice. “Who did you steal this from?”

 

Keith forced his head around and looked at the blade he held high above his head. The other blades stood ready, hands on the hilts of their weapons. “I didn’t! I’ve had it all my life.”

 

“Lies,” the large galra accused.

 

Keith forced his head back to Kolivan. “I’m telling the truth. I have had this blade, as long as I could remember. For decophoebs, I looked for the alliance of this blade. I tested my luck and joined the Empire. I took a step in the right direction.”

 

“Our organization is built on secrecy and trust,” Kolivan said in the same monotone voice. “I don’t trust you. We ought to lock you up.”

 

The galra thrust him to his feet but Keith jerked away from his grip. “Not without some answers. I have spent my entire life looking for answers on this blade! This is the farthest I’ve come. I won’t give up now. Somehow one of your knives ended up with me, tell me how.” Kolivan kept quiet. He nodded his head at the larger galra, who grabbed Keith’s forearm and tugged him back. Keith refused to yield. “Where did it come from!?” he demanded. “I have to know! Just tell me how and I will leave your base without a word! You can lock me up for all I care.”

 

“You seek knowledge?” Kolivan questioned, sounding a little more annoyed. “There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”

 

Excitement filled Keith. There was an opportunity to find answers, “How!? I’ll do it.”

 

Kolivan hesitated. “The Trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade. And it’s secrets will be revealed. If you, by any chance, awake the blade, we will consider your offer to work alongside us.”

 

Keith glared in the determination at the Commander, even though he couldn’t see his face. “I have to do this.”

 

“Antok! Give the boy the blade,” Kolivan said, turning his attention to the larger galra.

 

Antok growled and unlocked the cuffs around Keith’s wrists. He held out the blade with hesitation. Keith grabbed the hilt, sliding it out of the galra's hand. “We will meet _again_.”

 

Keith glared at the large galra. “Can’t wait.”

 

He turned around, his knife tightly in his hand. “These trials results in one of two things. Knowledge or Death.”

 

* * *

 

Keith stood in front of the large room. He held his blade tightly in place as he watched the galra emerge from the middle of the room.

 

“Surrender the blade,” the galra said. He twisted and swung his sword in arcs. “You cannot win.”

 

Keith took a deep breath and raised his knife. He collided with the galra, a loud clang echoed throughout the room as their blades clashed. He swung his knife in a horizontal motion, hitting the galra's blade again. He tried to hit the galra's head with the hilt, but he easily blocked it off with his hand. Keith tried a different approach. He raised his leg and tried to kick at his head. The galra only ducked away and watched Keith carefully.

 

Desperation clawed at Keith’s insides. He remembered looking for the answer. The answer to the blade and to his parents. For years he tried to find some sort of explanation. Now was finally his chance. He blanked out any sort of training he got from Lotor and just swung his blade. He clashed against his opponent's shield again. Keith gave an annoyed grunt as the galra swooped to one side. Keith tried to stab him in the back, but the galra brought up his blade and shielded himself again.

 

Keith thrust forward with his blade. It slipped on the end of the galra's sword and Keith brought up his fist. He punched the galra in the shoulder but it didn’t do any damage. Instead, he brought up his own fist and pounded into Keith’s face. He pushed him back with one hand and sent Keith tumbling to the floor. A bit of Keith’s training instinctively came back to mind and he rolled himself back to his feet. He brought his knife back up, getting ready for the next attack.

 

He hacked and slashed at the galra. Another clang echoed in the room as he hit the galra's sword. He slashed again and again, but he got blocked at every blow. Keith jumped back with another hard blow from his opponent. He tried to hack at him again but he was pushed back by the force of the sword.

 

The galra kicked him in the stomach and Keith hissed in pain. His arm clenched around his middle and he tried to keep up his fighting. He slashed and hacked but never got to his target. The galra caught him off guard and slammed the blade down on Keith’s shoulder.

 

Keith screamed, his hand moving from his stomach to his shoulder. He glared at the galra, bringing up his knife in defense. The galra stared at him for a moment before he charged forward. Keith tried to block the blow, but the galra punched him in the side. Keith fell back again and stood on his feet as quick as possible. He tried to stab at the blade member but he grabbed Keith's arm and twisted it behind his back. Keith’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor, his arm painfully twisted behind his back. He took large gasps of air, trying to steady his breathing.

 

“Surrender the Blade and the pain will cease,” the galra demanded.

 

Keith gasped as he felt the sword graze closer to his face, “I won’t quit.”

 

“Then the pain will continue,” the galra said, letting go of his arm. Keith got back onto his feet. “You are not meant to go through that door.”

 

Keith eyed the doors and walked past the galra warily. He started running. Faster and faster until he was in front of the doors. They opened up for him in an identical room.

 

The door closed behind him as he stopped in the front of the room. Two galra rose from the floor. Keith readied himself. The one galra took the first action. He swung his blade in wide arcs and sped toward Keith. Keith and the galra clashed their blades. Keith swung his blade at the galra, but they parried the attack. The other galra ran up behind Keith and ran towards him at a quick pace. He turned his attention to the new opponent.

 

He dodged the galra's blade and held up his knife when the first galra swung down his sword. Their blades clashed and Keith dodged another swing from the galra. They clashed blades again and the galra kicked him in his forearm. Keith tumbled to the ground with the force.

 

The second galra ran toward him, taking advantage of his position. The other one came up behind. Keith sat on the floor, trying to parry their attacks as best as he could.

 

He rolled back onto his feet when he sought the chance and ran toward the second galra. The blade stood ready and swung his sword at Keith when he came close enough. He got thrown back toward the first galra, who grabbed him by the arm and kneed him in the stomach.

 

He stumbled to the ground, gasping in pain. The first galra pointed his blade at Keith’s face. “Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.”

 

“ _Never_ ,” Keith hissed stubbornly.

 

“You are not meant to go through that door,” the galra said, stepping aside. Keith stumbled to his feet and ran towards the doors. He won’t quit. Not yet. The doors opened and he came into an identical room to the others.

 

He held his blade at the ready and watched three galra rise from the floor. Determination filled him as he ran towards the galra. He raised his blade and slashed at the first galra. They parried the attack and swung their blade down his arm. He screeched in pain as the blade dragged down his skin. The second galra came from nowhere and kneed him in the mouth. He fell back with a scream. He looked up as the third galra approached him, bearing his curved sword.

 

He brought the sword down on Keith but he blocked the attack. The second galra grabbed Keith by the arms and threw him over their shoulder. He knocked against the floor, becoming winded. He coughed in pain, trying to get up. The second galra held him down to the floor and raised their blade to his throat.

 

“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease,” they said.

 

Keith coughed and glared at them, “No!”

 

They stepped back and Keith forced himself to his feet. It kept going, in a never-ending cycle. He would be defeated, he would go through the doors. The blades became more and more and more. The stubborn determination would fill his body and he would keep going.

 

He would scream, his limbs would get weaker. He would bleed. But he didn’t quit.

 

It went on for Vargas on end. His eye was swollen shut from one of the blade’s kicks. The mask didn’t protect his face, though it kept firmly in place. His body was hot but cold. He bled so much, he left a trail of it behind him. There were cuts in his armor from where they got him and his hand was so bruised he struggled to fight. When the wave of seventy blades got ready, Keith tried to run toward the battle. He stumbled and fell on his knees, the blade clattering to the floor.

 

“Surrender the blade and you prevent the pain,” one of the galra spoke up.

 

“N…” Keith stopped and shivered. He struggled to speak. He was exhausted. He looked at the shining grey luxcite blade and held it in his hand. The purple symbol of the Blade of Marmora. “I…” A violent cough stopped him. His body shuddered and his limbs protested in pain.

 

He looked over the blade again. The only connection to his parents. The only thing he had of them. He looked up at the galra surrounding him and raised the blade, “I surrender the blade.”

 

Nothing happened.

 

Keith kept the blade in his hand, waiting for someone to retrieve it. He couldn’t look up at them cause his head felt too heavy. He waited patiently until the echo of footsteps came closer.

 

And then the blade shone.

 

A vibrant white light washed over him. It felt warm and welcoming. The light grew bigger and bigger until it disintegrated. Keith’s arm fell with the weight of his weapon. He hissed in pain. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blade. He held his breath when he saw a long, sharp sword in its place.

 

He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see the leader before him. He held out a hand and Keith took a while before he accepted it.

 

* * *

 

The doors opened and Keith faced the room of generals.

 

“Hey! Keith’s back,” Ezor shrieked in excitement. “I would take it the mission was a success?”

 

Keith nodded. “Yes. Yes, it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super lazy when I had to write chapter two. Then I got sick and got eye strain and never got time to write it. Today, I was finally in the mood!


	3. Champion

It has been four decophoebs and as soon as Keith turned 18, he was promoted to Sendak’s ship. It wasn’t the best promotion and it annoyed Keith at the endless hours of guarding the locked door. Sendak seemed to have forgotten the incident from years ago when he first laid eyes on the large red ship he learned was ‘Voltron’. It made him shudder at the very thought. The scorching pain on his hand when he noticed the fire that burned along his palm; but the lion seemed to calm him as well. It comforted him and soothed his burnt hand with its cold metal.

 

But the memories of what happened after the lion hid behind its forcefield haunted Keith. He, instead, chose to loathe the sentient ship.

 

He was dressed in the Footsoldier armor of the Empire, feeling awfully discomforted. He switched his laser gun from one hand to the other, watching the troops hurtle past him.

 

“Have you heard?” Officer Snan chuckled beside him. Keith suppressed his groan and glanced over at the other guard.

 

“Heard of what?” Keith questioned.

 

Snan grinned at him, “Commander Vahlok's ship caught three primitives off of Kerberos. ‘Bout a phoeb ago. One of them is on this ship. Being transported to the Emperor’s ship as we speak. The other’s say he’s good on the battlefield,” he nodded toward the flurry of troops passing. “Call him ‘Champion’.” He leaned in closer with a crooked smirk. “Say he is better than you.”

 

Keith snorted, “What? You think I am gonna challenge some prisoner Commander Vahlok fished off of Kerberos?” Keith turned his attention to the opposite wall. “Don’t expect anything.”

 

Snan huffed in disappointment, “Fine. At least come to the Gladiator Arena this time. You always skip out on them.”

 

Keith didn’t answer. He kept his focus on the passing sentries, soldiers, and officers. He tapped the laser gun against his palm lazily. The ship vibrated as it came to a stop. “Ya coming?” Snan asked.

 

Keith kept his gaze on the gun as he shook his head, “I’ll stand guard if any rebels come and try anything.”

 

Snan snorted, “Come on. I’ve been two decophoebs on the job and that has never happened.”

 

Keith kept quiet for a moment. He simply saluted Snan and said, “Enjoy the fight, Officer.”

 

With a sigh, Snan saluted him back and left his position at the door. Keith was left completely alone at the door watching the empty hallways. The echoing of his gun hitting his palm was the only sound. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

 

He looked up at the purple lights enjoying the silence. Then…

 

A shudder ran down his back and a gruff roar pounded in the back of his head. He jumped away from the door when he felt the heat of energy rise against his back. He watched the door with caution. He waited and waited; his heart racing.

 

_Come to me_ , he thought.

 

But it didn’t feel like his thought. The ship was… communicating again. With shaking legs, he walked forward. He laid his hand on the scanner. It accepted the transmission and the doors opened. All oxygen left his body when he met the fierce gaze of the red lion.

 

Voltron.

 

Keith couldn’t control his own body. He moved forward with the force of energy. The lion watched him warily as he came closer. Keith stopped at the control box; watching the Red Lion. The ship laid down. Keith stared at the face of the lion right before his own…

 

And it opened its jaw.

 

Keith stepped back as the lion opened its jaw. The entrance of the ship stood wide for him. A welcoming heat seemed to coil in his gut. He reached out, coming closer. Slowly. He laid his hand on the inside of its jaw and ran his fingers along the metal as he entered.

 

The comforting warmth filled him at the touch. A free feeling filling his head. He walked up the bridge and entered the throat of the lion. He watched the blue glow around him and part of him understood the love Zarkon carried for Voltron. The beauty of the ship was entrancing. He walked toward a door at the end of the hallway. The doors opened for him and Keith scanned a small, comfortable cockpit.

 

The chair sat far away from the pedals and dashboard. There was no view of the outside world. He sat down in the chair of the red lion and jumped as the chair scooted toward the pedals. He let out his breath after a moment and looked down at the pedals. He lifted his hand and laid it down on the left pedal. At the connection of his hand, the windshield cleared and Keith could see the hangar in which Red laid in. Interest and excitement jolted through his body. He took the other pedal in his hand and pulled back on them.

 

He tensed as the lion stood from the ground. It brought back its head and let out a teeth-chattering roar.

 

Energy and freedom filled Keith at the lion’s powerful roar. He didn’t even suppress the grin that spread across his face.

 

_I’m stuck in here_ , Red told him. A sad and trapped feeling clenching at his heart. Keith closed his eyes at the feeling. The same feeling he felt on Sendak’s ship. The same feeling he has stuck in the Empire. _Not for long._

 

Maybe blasting a hole in Sendak’s cruiser wasn’t a wise decision, but the trapped feeling was to suffocating - he needed to get out. He thrust the pedals forward and Red spun into space at an amazing speed. A small laugh broke from Keith as he flew the lion into open space. Cruisers and fighters blurred past his vision. He pulled the pedals back, allowing the lion to spin back around. Stars and cruisers swirled together with Red’s speed. Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He felt like screaming in joy and barely noticed his own voice when he did.

 

 

Freedom was an amazing thing. And it felt even better with the constant happy purring of the lion spaceship. Two emotions of joy melded together into a relaxing feeling. Keith finally felt the tension rise from his shoulders. He sent Red into barrel roll around Commander Nev’s ship and diving past Commander Vhel’s cruiser.

 

Red let out another barreling roar as they turned around Zarkon’s ship. Turning in circles in space with incredible speed; G-Force kicking in the longer Keith went. Keith’s fear for the red lion instantly vanished with every passing star. Red showed him freedom and understood his cage in the Empire. He felt himself… connecting to the ship in a way. He couldn’t remember why he hated Red. He couldn’t remember why he feared Red. They were both trapped in a place they hated. They both wanted freedom.

 

All worries of the mission and the ranks and promoting to the main ship disappeared. He was stuck at the moment and was most-likely gonna die of G-Force. But strangely enough, he didn’t care.

 

After a while more, Keith remembered his mission. He remembered his position to guard the lion - not take it out for a joy ride. He noticed some of the cruiser’s attention on him and tensed up. He turned the lion back around toward Sendak’s cruiser.

 

The lion landed in the ship with a loud clang, the emergency walls blocking the hole in the roof. Keith took a moment to catch his breath before he rose from the pilot chair. He walked back into the throat of the lion and into Red’s jaw.

 

Red laid her head down and opened her mouth. Keith froze when he met Emperor Zarkon’s gaze. He fell down on one knee, “Emperor Zarkon.”

 

Zarkon did not speak. He stood there quietly, watching him. Keith hid his discomfort, looking solidly at the floor. “You have unlocked a connection with the Red Lion,” he said after a moment's pause. Keith jumped at his voice, glancing up at the Emperor.

 

“Yes, sir,” Keith clarified.

 

Zarkon stared at him for a moment before he turned. “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

The gladiator event was postponed. Zarkon told them to make last minute preparations and took Keith to the throne room. Haggar waited next to Zarkon’s throne, waiting for them. Keith kneeled before the Emperor again as he took a seat.

 

“What do you require, my Emperor?” Keith questioned, glancing up at them.

 

“You may stand, Footsoldier Keith,” Zarkon said simply. Keith stood back up, watching Zarkon warily. “You have gained a connection with the Red Lion -” Haggar’s eyes slightly widened in surprise. “-The right arm of Voltron. How?”

 

Keith swallowed down his anxiety, “I’m not sure, sir. The red lion has connected to me long ago before I really knew of Voltron. When I was alone; Red called to me again.”

 

“The red lion chose _you_? A half breed?” Haggar stated in confusion. “What characteristics does the lion find good in you?”

 

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. Voltron is ancient. From what I heard, no one has really understood the lions. You can’t expect me to have an answer.”

 

“It is true,” Zarkon spoke. “The creator of Voltron said that the lion chose you. Something was special enough for the Red lion to choose you. But that isn’t what I called you here for.” Keith’s interest perked and he paid close attention. “To have someone pilot the Red Lion is a major success. For twenty decophoebs, we tried to get through to the lion. Now, it has finally chosen its paladin. I brought you here for a mission.”

 

“A mission, sire?” Keith questioned.

 

Zarkon leaned forward in his throne, “The red lion must have a close connection to the black lion. It is both the leader and second in command. If you can find the black lion through the red lion, that would help the Empire all the better.”

 

Keith thought about the mission for a second. Finding the black lion was by far the hardest thing ever. They found the Red Lion and were starting to get transmissions from the others. But the Black Lion was still unknown. “What if I don’t find the lion, Emperor?”

 

“You will,” Zarkon said. “You will not stop your mission until you do. Until then, you will be working on this ship. Consider it your furtherance.”

 

Keith smirked, holding his fist to his shoulder, “I will not disappoint you, Emperor. Vrepit Sa.”

 

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

* * *

Keith didn’t have any interest in the Gladiator match. But after moving the red lion into a hangar on Zarkon’s ship and explaining the situation to Sendak, Keith had nothing better to do. For almost eight matches straight, he had to sit in the middle of two large, over-enthusiastic galran soldiers. He was mostly focusing on dodging their elbows and fists and nearly getting crushed between the two of them twice.

 

He sighed in frustration as another prisoner got killed by the mighty Myzaphs. The original Myzaphs died during a battle with this ‘Champion’. Speaking of which, the next thing Keith heard spiked his interest.

 

“Now for the one you all have been waiting for! The Champion!” the galra spoke through the speakers. Keith jumped aside as the galra next to him punched the air, nearly breaking his jaw. Keith was surprised he was still sitting there. Most of the match went by with trying to dodge the many fists of the galra. After a while, he got frustrated and stood from his seat. He maneuvered through the crowd of galra towards the doors.

 

When he nearly made it to the doors - in a less populated area - he noticed the crowd turn quiet and the victory cry of Myzaphs. Keith looked down at the field and observed the scene.

 

Myzaphs stared at the crowd with a victory. Keith looked past him and froze. His heart and breathing stopped when he laid eyes on the Champion. He was bleeding. A fresh scar across his nose and cuts across his arms. Another scar cut across his left temple. He was gasping in pain, staring in shock at the ground. But what really caught Keith’s attention about the Champion was…

 

 

One of the galra nearly punched Keith in the back of his head as the Champion rose again. He weakly raised his sword and turned to Myzaphs. Before the beast could turn to face him, Champion raised his sword and brought it down on him. The galra went wild at the victory.

 

“Champion does it again!” the galra declared over the speakers. Keith glared back at the galra that nearly punched him in the head before he looked back at the battlefield. He saw some sentries pulling Champion away to a faraway door. Before he could jump over the fence to follow them, a galran officer came towards him.

 

“Emperor Zarkon expects you to start your mission, sir,” He said as he came to his side.

 

Keith blinked, clearing his shock. “Y-yes. Right away.” The officer marched off as Keith looked back at the battlefield.

 

The Champion…

 

He was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What connection do you think Keith has with Champion?


	4. Champion's Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried my best.
> 
> I know I haven’t updated Empire in a long time but I was super insecure about my writing for a while and I really think I improved. So, here it is I guess.

Keith drifted through the dark void of space. Stars in his view and planets drifted every now and again. Keith wondered how it felt to live on those planets. What inhabitants were on them? Some of them, he recognized from either his time as a soldier or his childhood on Sendak’s ship. He’s been out here for the last few days with little to eat and no time to train. He let out a heavy sigh and slumped in the seat. He’s been sending radio waves to every planet and constellation, yet no Black Lion showed.

 

Keith pulled the helmet from his head and laid it aside, trying to take deep breaths. His muscles were sore from just sitting around and his frustration was on peak.

 

A soft purr vibrated through the ship and Keith got a few seconds of calm. Red was still distant. She didn’t seem to keen on being his ship but then again, she didn’t refuse him. Keith ran his palms along her dashboard, “You have any idea where he can be, Red?”

 

A negative emotion ran through his body and Keith sat back again. He watched another planet twirl into sight. A blue planet with a foggy pink atmosphere. He sat back up and turned Red in the direction of the planet. He tapped a few things on the dashboard and another red wave shot through space. The galra were pretty infuriated when they discovered old altean language in Red and nearly sliced through her dashboard. After a few quintants, they were able to translate most the language to galra. Red wouldn’t stop growling for days.

 

Keith waited for a while before a red signal beeped on the dashboard.  _ Nothing. Typical. _

 

He ran a hand along Red’s dashboard again, a tired smile set into place, “Ready to go back, Red?” An annoyed growl entered the cockpit and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. “Yeah, I know. Not much of a fan of them myself.” Red turned on Keith’s command and Keith set coordinates for Zarkon’s armada.

 

* * *

 

Keith kept his head bowed but he could hear the clench in Zarkon’s fists from there. He didn’t dare look up until he heard Zarkon grunt an annoyed, “Rise.”

 

Keith sighed and stood back up. His knee throbbing for kneeling so long. Zarkon looked displeased with Keith’s request, but he didn’t have a choice. Red was being tired out and she might not have enough power for more radio waves if they went any further. “Once your lion is...  _ rested _ enough, head back out. That Black Lion  _ will  _ return to its original paladin.”

 

Keith nodded and laid a fist to his chest. “Vrepit Sa.”

 

He retreated and let out a frustrated breath as soon as he was out of earshot. He walked through the halls aimlessly, watching the other soldiers patrol. After some time, Keith heard whispers in one of the rooms. He froze in place and snuck closer to the door he heard the voices from. He noticed two galra officers, leaned in closer to each other; mumbling barely audible words. Keith was about to leave before he heard one of them mention a lion. He cautiously stepped closer and tried to focus on just the two galra.

 

“ _... he has a lead on the Blue Lion, _ ” said the first officer, with an amused grunt. “ _ I wouldn’t believe him though. Looked quite insane, he did. _ ”

 

“ _ What if there really  _ was  _ a Lion there? _ ” asked the second officer.

 

The first stood a little straighter, “ _ That’s what Commander Alloc is doin’ _ .  _ I still think it was demented speaking. There is no lion on that planet, never was _ .”

 

“Officer, Keith,” a voice said from nearby and Keith jumped from where he stood, promptly banging his head against a passing drone. He said a quick apology to the drone which didn’t pay him any mind. Keith looked over to who had addressed him.

 

“Oh, Lieutenant Thace, sir!” Keith punched his shoulder hastily, most likely bruising himself. He winced but kept his head held high. “I wasn’t aware that Commander Prorok arrived at the cruiser.”

 

“You sure?” asked Lieutenant Thace, cocking up an eyebrow. “Cause you seem to be learning a lot of things from the other officers. Not that you  _ talk  _ to too many of them.”

 

Keith tried to hide his blush of embarrassment and hid his hands behind his back. “Who’re you to judge?” The Lieutenant glanced down at the floor and back up at him, clearly hinting at how he found him. “Aren’t you supposed to be by Prorok’s side at all times?” Keith snapped, looking away from him.

 

“Not at all times, Officer,” Thace said simply. “Besides, I ought to get a little concerned when I see a fellow soldier bent over near a door with his eyes closed. Some might think you were sleeping.” An annoying sparkle came into Thace’s eye and Keith turned away from the galra.

 

“I have things to do, and I believe you do too,” Keith stalked away. He walked down the halls with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Group of sentries, drones and officers patrolling around him. He turned a corner into a seemingly empty hallway. After taking a look around, Keith recognized it as Technician Ulaz’s corridor. He was about to turn when he heard a distant voice from one of the rooms. Keith froze and turned around, eyes locking on the door the voice came from. He took a look around at the empty hall and inched closer in curiosity. He was caught once that day, but whatever other species he came from; they seemed pretty curious.

 

He kneeled next to the door and listened closely, “ _ You took my hand, what more do you want!? _ ”

 

“ _ Stop _ !” Keith heard Ulaz order and Keith stiffened. For a second, he thought he was caught. But let out the breath when he remembered the door was sealed tight. “ _ I want him awake enough to feel this. _ ” Bile rose into Keith’s throat at those words. He knew the galra were cold but he didn’t expect Ulaz to take such a turn. And he didn’t expect the pain grunts and bangs from the room either. He heard hurried footsteps and hurried speaking coming from inside, “ _ Listen to me. We don't have much time. _ ” What? Confusion bubbled in Keith’s head. Who… Who was he talking to? Scratch that -- What was he talking  _ about _ ?

 

He flinched when he heard the sound of a loud smack through the room, “ _ Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. _ ” Keith’s stomach twisted as he remembered the conversation between the two galra. About Commander Alloc and the blue lion. But that word… Earth. It seemed… strangely familiar. “ _ You must get it before he does. _ ”

 

The voice from before, calmer but confused, spoke up, “ _ What are you doing? _ ”

 

“ _ I've planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now _ ,” Ulaz said impatiently. Keith held his breath as he heard the whirring of cuffs loosening and he backed away.

 

“ _ Who are you? _ ” asked the other voice in panic.

 

“ _ I am Ulaz. Now, come on! _ ” Keith felt panic hit him and dove behind a nearby cart. He was still holding his breath, and he was starting to feel light-headed. But he didn’t dare breath. “ _ Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But, if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you. _ ” Keith gulped and risked a peek around the side of the cart. He nearly choked when he saw the man from before. He hasn’t thought of him since the Gladiator Arena.

 

He had a robotic arm and a tuft of white hair now instead; the scar across his nose seemed a little red from infection. “ _ Why are you helping me? _ ” he had a strange tone of voice. Almost like… an older brother or a father. Keith couldn’t pinpoint why that came to mind.

 

“ _As a fighter and a leader, you give hope,_ ” Ulaz replied. Keith jumped back to his hiding spot when Ulaz ran in his direction. Did he see me? Please, don’t come here! “ _Hurry! Earth needs you. We all do._ ” Keith finally let out the breath he was holding, feeling dizzy. He somehow resisted the urge to gasp. He peeked around the edge again.

 

Champion scanned his surroundings, looking dazed. He sluggishly limped down the hallway. Keith pushed off the ground when Champion was out of sight and sprinted the other direction.

 

_ Bombs - Earth - Blue Lion - Ulaz - Champion _ , it all spun in his head. Too much to take in. He didn’t know where he was going, but all he could do right now was run. Run cause he could’ve been seen. Run cause Champion was… he was…

 

He tripped over something in the middle of a hall and fell face down on the floor. He was gasping for breath as he sat up, back pressed against the wall.  _ Bombs - Earth - Blue Lion - Ulaz - Champion. _

 

Champion was like him.

* * *

 

“ **_ARGH!!_ ** ” The pain of the sentry's grip was blinding. It’s cold metal pressing his arms painfully tight to his sides. He heard something so loud his ears buzzed and the grip that the sentry had on him slackened. He fell hard against a cold surface, gasping for air. He coughed and gasped before he was pinned to the ground by a heavy force. He hissed in pain and his sore limbs burned in protest.

 

He glanced up at what was pinning him down and saw the sentry’s blank screen staring him down. He made a sound between a scream and a sob, sluggishly pushing the sentry off. He scrambled to the other side of the pod, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

 

Gasping in pure fear, he pushed off of the ground and stumbled to the pilot’s seat. He peered around the seat and saw a hazy image of two coordinates. They both seemed to be set for the same place. Shiro stumbled back as the chair tore in two and the stars seemed to double.

 

He fell to the ground and hissed in pain. Two sentry heads now laid nearby but they were slowly tearing into three…  _ f _ our…  _ fi _ ve…  _ s _ i _ x _ …  _ sev… seve…. _

 

* * *

 

“Guys! I think I found it!” Pidge called out in excitement, running to the cloud of smoke rising from the earth. The backpack was heavy on their back, weighing her down. She gripped the straps and hoisted her pack higher on her back. She nearly fell into the large crater, but someone held her back.

 

“Woah, man!” Lance said, pulling her back. “You could’ve fallen in head first.”

 

Pidge scowled at him for a moment before her attention was brought back to the crater. Through all the thick, black smoke, she couldn't tell what caused it. Hunk nervously laughed, “See. Just a… very big meteor.”

 

Pidge kneeled down, adjusting her glasses, “Yes, Hunk. A  _ very _ big meteor.”

 

Hunk groaned, “You’re saying that like you don’t believe me.”

 

Pidge glared back at him, “That was  _ no _ meteor, Hunk. I saw it. It was… it was a ship. Lance!” The boy jumped when she addressed him. “You saw it too! You said ‘ _ that was not one of ours _ ’. Well,” she gestured toward the crater in the earth. “There it is.”

 

“Yeah, it… it really is a ship,” Pidge’s eyes widened at the shock on Lance’s face and her head turned back to the crater. Some of the smoke cleared and she could see the scraped up surface of a purple ship. Small but wide. Most of the wing tore into the earth and a pink insignia glowed faintly on the bottom of it. Hunk audibly gulped.

 

“Leave it to the Garrison?” Hunk suggested timidly.

 

Pidge threw her legs over the side and carefully started to descend. “ _ You stay as a lookout, make sure to inform us on any approaching Garrison trucks, _ ” she heard Lance say to Hunk in a cheerful manner.

 

Hunk grunted; “ _ I hope I get something out of this, _ ” he mumbled.

 

Pidge heard the crumbled of dirt and rocks higher above her and glanced up. Lance was following close behind her. “Welcome to the journey to the center of this crater, McClain. If there really is alien life on there, prepared to be eaten.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh, ha-ha, Gunderson. Aren’t you the merry spirit.”

 

Pidge ignored him and slid down the rest of the way. She slowly gained her footing again and stalked toward the ship. It was clearer from nearby. It was definitely still small but a lot wider than she thought. She laid her hand on the ship and dragged her fingers across the metal. It was… not pretty, but - advanced? She couldn’t explain it.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit,” said Lance, patting the side of the ship. “This is super freaky.”

 

Pidge glared at him, “Don’t  _ knock  _ on it! What if someone’s awake in there?”

 

Lance crossed his arms and scowled at her - even though he did take a step away from the ship - “Maybe they’ll ask you to behave yourself when talking to your teammates.”

 

Pidge groaned. “Don’t start.” She walked around the ship and looked up at the stubby doors. Walking up the dented ramp, she studied the metal. A large black print was burned into the door, probably due to the crash. Pidge laid a hand against the door and pulled closer.

 

“Quick thing,” Lance said, stepping up on the ramp behind her. “Didn’t you say someone awake could be in there?”

 

Pidge groaned, “Yes. That’s why I am trying to  _ hear _ what’s going on in there. But  _ you _ can’t shut up.”

 

Lance groaned and turned around looked up at the sky in impatience. Pidge leaned back against the door and shut her eyes. She heard the occasional crackle of electricity and strong wind gathering around them. She pulled away and studied the door carefully. She noticed a thin slot measuring the doors. “Hey, Lance!” She turned to the bored boy behind her. “Help me with the door.”

 

Lance skipped over and scanned it for a while before gripping the slot in between. Pidge mimicked him. “There is a chance this can go horribly wrong.”

 

“Well, we’ll just have to risk it,” she gripped harder and pulled. Lance started to pull the other direction. She heard a loud creak echoing around them and her eyes flashed to the door. It was slightly opened. She grinned. “Bulls-eye. Again.” She used as much of her strength as she could muster, tugging on the weakened metal that held the ship secured. After a moment longer - and gasping for breath - they peered into a dark room. The night sky leaked in through the cracked windshield.

 

Lance yelped in surprise and Pidge jumped back. “What!?”

 

“What is THAT!?” Lance yelped, pointing at the floor. Pidge followed his gaze to a robot. Half of one anyway. The same insignia from the ship marked it’s back. Pidge gulped and kneeled next to it. She poked its head, which motionlessly rolled.

 

“Well, that’s… new,” Pidge said. Her eyes strayed away from the robot and around the cockpit. Her eyes drew to another motionless figure, lying limp on the ground. He didn’t seem as stiff as the robot she and Lance had encountered. But he looked no more alive. She got off the ground and neared the unconscious figure. She kneeled before them and swept their white bangs out of their face. She gasped in surprise when some of the night’s light fell upon the figure’s face.

 

Pale skin and a reddening scar across his nose. His brows twitched but he didn’t wake up. “Is that…?” Lance came closer. “Shiro?”

 

At the mention of his name, his brows twitched again and he blinked open one eye. His gaze lingered on Lance, who held his breath. Pidge felt like her stomach was gonna twist away if - Shiro looked at her. She choked on the smokey air when his gaze held hers… then he closed his eye again and fell asleep. “I take that as a yes?” Lance questioned, fumbling with his thumbs.

 

_ If Shiro’s here, then that means _ …

 

“Come on,” Pidge said, inching closer. “We need to get him out of here.” She froze when her fingers touched his right arm. It was… metal. She looked back at his face and cautiously touched his skin. It didn’t seem like metal so she raised Shiro’s arm around her shoulders again. She used all her strength she had left to lug him off the floor.

 

“...are you even listening?” Lance asked in frustration.

 

Pidge glared at him, “No.”

 

“What’re we gonna do?” Lance questioned. “Stare at him til he wakes up?”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and heavily carried Shiro toward the door, “I… I have a bad feeling about the Garrison finding him. I can’t explain it… we just get him to shelter and try our best to heal him. Besides, he arrives here after a whole year in an alien ship. Alone. Where is the rest of the crew?”

 

“Well… y-yes, but…” Lance sputtered.

 

Pidge glared back at him. “Are you gonna help me or what?”

 

Lance stuttered for a while before moaning, “ _ I can’t! I can’t convince him to do anything, why am I even bothering _ ?” He hoisted Shiro’s other arm over his shoulder, taking most the weight off Pidge. “ _ It’s not like he listens to me, I should just do it  _ his  _ way _ .”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance was a joy to have around.


	5. Long Story Short...

When Shiro woke up, it was to a headache and possible migraine. Sun streamed in through an open window, blue curtains blowing in the warm breeze. His nose felt a bit heavy and his prosthetic arm pounded with a dull pain. He groaned and raised his hand to his head, rushing his fingers through his bangs. His eyes blinked open again and he watched a dusty ceiling fan twirl in circles.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to soothe the migraine. The spots flickering and worsening his headache.

 

His mind was fuzzy and his skin felt hot. He worried that he might've gotten sick. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his mind and cure the pain. His muscles still felt tight but he tried his best to relax and release tension. Shiro heard the steady creak of a door and cracked an eye open from beneath his palm.

 

A small girl stepped into the room. She had large glasses that sat on the edge of her nose, auburn hair that was cut to her shoulders and large amber eyes. She resembled Matt in a way with a Garrison uniform loosely hanging from her shoulders. She balanced a wooden tray in her hands; a cup, plate and small orange bottles rested in the object.

 

"Oh! Hey," her voice was quite deep but not deep enough to be a boy. She held the air of a young, witty delinquent. Her name... He knew her name but he couldn't quite place it. "I didn't think you were up, yet." The little girl scrambled to his bedside and laid the tray on the side table; completely oblivious to his silent contemplation. "You feeling okay? Any headaches? Maybe some nose pain?"

 

Shiro struggled to process her questions, his mind was still fuzzy and dazed. He took a moment to answer, " _...hurt - nose.. head. _ " He hoped it formed a sensible answer. His throat was so dry and voice so hoarse, he wasn't even sure she understood him.

 

She nodded in understanding, picking up a small bottle from the tray and reading the label. "Makes sense. We found you in a really bad state. Crashed a few feet underground with an infection across your nose? That oughta be no picnic..."

 

It didn't make sense. Shiro didn't understand what she was on about. Why was he so deep underground? How did they find him? What happened before he blacked out? He closed his eyes tight and tried to recall the situation but came out blank. He struggled to make sense of what happened. He felt a slight pat on the side of his arm and glanced up to the girl's worrying eyes.

 

"You okay?" she asked again, this time her hand was out. She was patiently waiting. He shakily nodded and accepted her hand. He was unsure if a girl with her short stature could help him up but she ended up surprising him. Once he was propped up against the headboard, she held out a white capsule and a cracked mug of water.

 

Her smile was welcoming. A look he didn't expect on her. He accepted what she offered him and took a while to swallow the pill. Silence rang between them, Shiro trying to remember what happened before he got here. He kept coming up short. He looked up at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes scanning out the window.

 

"Thank you for helping me," Shiro said; the girl's head swung back to him. Her eyes blinked owlishly as if she hadn't expected him to talk.

 

"Um," She scratched the back of her neck, her eyes darting anywhere around him. "No prob. Had to help you out, y'know?"

 

"What's your name?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

 

She looked back up at him, "M-My name? I guess I should introduce myself, huh?" She trailed off, looking at the tray from before. "You want something to eat? Hunk made it especially for you." He followed her gaze to the tray next to his bed. A cooling plate of eggs on toast sat there. He nodded and the girl jumped up from the bed. She slid the tray in front of him and sat up on the side of the bed once more. "My name is Pidge, by the way. Pidge Gunderson."

 

"Well, thank you, Pidge," Shiro tried for a smile. "It means a lot that you saved me -"

 

_ The large beast swung his staff when he got in close and knocked him to the ground. It felt as if his ribs were crushed, his panting came quick and heavy. _

 

_ The blade cut into his arm and he felt the hot trickle of blood slide onto the bed sheets. His screaming was loud enough to be heard by the deaf. He watched the hooded woman leave the room with her eerie aura. _

 

_ “Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth,” The galra spat into his face. His face still stung from the slap. _

 

_ The pain of the sentry's grip was blinding. It’s cold metal pressing his arms painfully tight to his sides. He heard something so loud his ears buzzed and the grip that the sentry had on him slackened. _

 

His throat was on fire, his skin was even warmer. The metal that clung to the remaining right arm felt heavier. "Shiro!" His head snapped up and his gaze locked with Pidge's fearful eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

 

Her name... It was on the tip of his tongue. He knew who she was but he couldn't...

 

"K-Katie?"

* * *

Another bellowing roar ripped through the empty void of space. A red sonic scan flew across the large span of stars. He pelted forward and threw up the particle barrier. Before the red light got any closer to his ship, a cloak shed over the metal and became invisible to the naked eye. The scan pulled through his ship, knocking him back to the floor.

 

He hopped back to his feet and ran toward his dashboard. He leaned over the board and examined outside his window. The red lion flew close by, turning in a circle. Surveying the surroundings.

 

"No, no, no, no, no," He mumbled to himself. He watched another scan erupt through space, hitting a nearby meteor and tearing it to dust. "They're looking for the Black Lion."

* * *

After finishing his meal in awkward silence, a quick shower  _ (in which he needed to borrow some of the clothes in the closet) _ , and trimming his hair to be more manageable, he took another swig of ice cold water and left his room. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and walked down the stairs. Pidge told him that they'll all be waiting in the living room.

 

He entered the room with a light knock on the door frame and caught everyone's attention. Pidge sat on a chair near an old desk, an advanced looking computer and gadgets lied all over the top. A large boy with an orange bandanna held across his forehead sat on the dusty couch with a bag of Cheetos. A skinny, tall boy leaned against a wall, staring at him in awe.

 

Pidge immediately hopped up from the chair and ran over to him. "Hey, Shiro! You feeling better?"

 

Shiro blinked at the girl's concern but settled with a warm smile. "Much better actually. The shower really helped."

 

"Good," Pidge smiled at him before she turned to the others. "Introduce yourselves?"

 

"Oh, right!" The boy on the couch hopped to his feet and dropped the chips on the couch. After dusting his hands off his musty apron, he held out a hand. "I'm Tsuyoshi Garrett. But, please - call me Hunk."

 

Shiro accepted his hand, "Hunk? You're the one who made the food?"

 

Hunk blushed and scratched his neck, "Um, yes, yes. That was me. I hope it was good."

 

"I enjoyed it, thank you," Shiro said kindly. "I really needed it."

 

Hunk blushed deeper and waved the skinny boy over. The boy looked hesitant before he stepped forward and raised his hand. "L-Lance. Lance McClain." He averted his eyes, looking at the drapes over the windows. Shiro blinked in confusion at him before accepting the hand.

 

"Nice to meet you," Shiro greeted.

 

Lance's eyes widened in surprise and nodded. Pidge looked between Lance and his hand and settled for a shrug. "So, how did you get here? I mean, clearly you landed but... what was that exactly? The ship, I mean."

 

_ The blade cut into his arm and he felt the hot trickle of blood slide onto the bed sheets. His screaming was loud enough to be heard by the deaf. He watched the hooded woman leave the room with her eerie aura. _

 

_ Everything was so dark. So cold. So lonely. _

 

_ He banged on the door and screamed. Pleading to get out. No one acknowledged him. _

 

_ The pain of the sentry's grip was blinding. It’s cold metal pressing his arms painfully tight to his sides. He heard something so loud his ears buzzed and the grip that the sentry had on him slackened. _

 

He blinked a few times, "Th-the ship?"

 

"Yeah, the ship we found you in," Hunk spoke up. "You remember it, right?"

 

_ He fell to the ground and hissed in pain. Two sentry heads now laid nearby but they were slowly tearing into three… f our… fi ve… s i x … sev… seve…. _

 

"Yes..." Shiro mumbled. "It was... Can we all sit down for a moment? It's a... a long story."

 

Pidge stared at him skeptically for a moment before Hunk sat everyone down in opposite seats.

* * *

The sonic scan ripped through the empty void of space. Nothing came up. Red didn't give any sign that she found anything and no ancient link appeared on his dashboard. Keith screamed in frustration and kicked at the side of the wall. The Red Lion growled at his actions and Keith thrust forward, she let out another roar and scanned yet another section of space.

 

A nearby meteor tore into dust under the force. Keith threw his helmet to the floor in anger and leaned his face into his hands. Red's growls eased around him as he tried to calm his breath.

 

They've been out here for days and found no lead on the Black Lion. He was hungry, cold, dehydrated and definitely going insane from the isolation. Red barely spoke to him because of the gap in their relationship and it was making everything exceedingly worse.

 

He couldn't return to Zarkon and disappoint him with another failure. It would cause damage to his mission. And he let Champion get away. He should have stopped Ulaz, he should've disarmed the bomb, he should've found out where he came from!

 

Keith let out another scream of rage and shot a laser at a nearby asteroid. The force of the weapon practically disintegrated it. He slumped back with deep breaths, his whole body shaking. A loud ringing reached his ears and he looked down to his belt pocket. He swiped out the object and clicked the side button. The screen lit up with the words:

 

**_B:L:A:D:E--M:E:E:T:I:N:G_ **

 

He lowered the object back to his belt and readjusted his helmet. "Let's go, Red."

* * *

"A blue lion?" Pidge asked in confusion. Hunk and Lance looked just as confused as her. They all stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

 

Shiro sighed, "Yes." He looked down at the prosthetic hand quietly. "They were looking for... something. I-I can't quite remember its name. Like... Volron or Ultron?"

 

"Voltron?" Pidge, Hunk, and Lance asked at the same time. Shiro stared at the three in stunned silence. He recognized the name from his time in Galra prison. The Emperor has wanted it for years.

 

"Yes, that's it," Shiro agreed, his hands slightly shaky. The word brought forth bad memories. "It's a weapon created a few years back. Not sure how long but the officers would talk about it sometimes. A galran technician called..." He trailed off, trying to rack his brain for what the Russian sounding galra was called. He drew a blank. He sighed in frustration at his lack of memory, he must've bumped his head pretty hard in the crash. "I - I can't remember his name. But he told me that they tracked an energy signature somewhere on Earth. Did the Garrison find it?"

 

The three of them glanced at each other as if they were in silent conversation. After a long moment's silence, Pidge stepped forward. "When I joined the Garrison, there were conspiracies about the Kerberos Mission and what happened to the pilots. Some assumed that the suits weren't constructed enough for the cold. Others thought that the oxygen tanks blew on their way back to the ship and more thought aliens were behind it." She fiddled through her pack until she pulled out a small, dirty notebook. She handed it to him, a few of the pages fluttering to the floor. Shiro accepted the book and flipped through the remaining pages. It was calculations, doodles, and paragraphs that were hard to read. "I was a believer of the alien conspiracy so I made this computer to scan the edge of the solar system.

 

"For months I picked up these strange transmissions mentioning 'Voltron'. Some of them were too unintelligible to decipher and took a few translators to understand," She picked up one of the circular objects on the table and put it in front of him.

 

Shiro looked at her in bewilderment, "You were able to translate alien language."

 

"Well..." Pidge looked skeptical, pushing the device around the table. "As much as Google Translate can solve Chinese to English, yes. It's a whole jumbled mess, but I can make sense of some of the sentences."

 

"That's still amazing progress," Shiro mumbled in wonder. He picked up the small device and turned it in his hands. "You made all this tech by yourself too."

 

Pidge blushed at the praise and looked back at her notebook Shiro still held in one hand.

 

"Um, not to bother the tech talk or anything, which is very interesting, to say the least!" Hunk stepped forward, the apron now loosely swung over his shoulder. "But... about the aliens and officers, do you know where they are? Like, are they coming here or are they at least a few lightyears away?"

 

Shiro put the translator back on the table, shaking his head, "I'm afraid I don't know where the galra are currently located. They travel through the speed of light and can be anywhere at once." He racked his brain for anything else, anything that might be useful. Conversations that whispered around the corners to threats and warnings. Anything that seemed to answer their questions. "But I noticed two of the footsoldiers mentioning a cruiser, some guy called Alloc traced the blue lion's signature. I don't know where, but the technician that helped said it was somewhere in this location." He looked at the three teens standing in front of him. "They mentioned that a cruiser would be heading this way."

 

"Oh no," Hunk mumbled, a hand pressed over his mouth and worry in his eyes. "No, no, no, no! That's not - this  _ isn't  _ good!"

 

Lance - who hasn't spoken a word since that morning - finally spoke up, "There must be a way to stop them, right? Maybe tell them that what their looking for isn't here?"

 

Shiro shook his head, "No. The galra won't leave just because we told them to. They'll fight until they get what they want. In this case, they're looking for the Blue Lion. So, the only way to keep them away from Earth is if  I take the lion and leave. But it would be best they see it when I part."

 

"So, what? We just take a massive blue weapon and fly it into outer space?" Pidge asked. Shiro's silence served as an answer. "Lance hasn't even passed his fighter pilot training! And Hunk has never even held the pedals of a simulator and I barely know anything about flying a ship. We can't just take an alien warcraft into the void or some shit."

 

Shiro sighed, staring out of one of the open windows. A bright blue sky and distant wisps of clouds. Sun bright sand and the warm breeze of the desert. "I didn't say you were coming along."

 

Silence rang between them. He felt the other's gaze on him for the long remaining quiet. It wasn't like the isolation chambers in Galra prison. It was significantly peaceful.

 

"Last night," Hunk finally broke the silence. Everyone's gaze fell on him. "Pidge left her bag open and I noticed that the repeating numbers these... Galra must've been looking for, looked a lot like a Fraunhofer Line."

 

"What's a Fraunhofer Line?" Lance asked, crossing his arms with a raised brow.

 

"In physics class, Professor Smith explained the Fraunhofer Lines as a set of spectral absorption lines named after the German physicist Joseph von Fraunhofer," Hunk turned to Lance in explanation. "The lines were originally observed as dark features in the optical spectrum of the Sun. Fraunhofer lines, in astronomical spectroscopy, any of the dark or 'absorption' lines in the spectrum of the Sun or other star, caused by selective absorption of the Sun's or star's radiation at specific wavelengths by the various elements existing as gases in its atmosphere."

 

"So, a number describing the submission spectrum of an element?" Lance spoke up.

 

"Yes, but this element doesn't exist on Earth," Hunk nodded proudly as he turned to the rest. "So I thought that this must've been that Voltron that the aliens have been talking about. I might be able to whip up a quick machine to look for it."

 

"Like a Voltron Geiger Counter," Pidge said in wonder. "Hunk you're a genius!"

 

Hunk grinned in satisfaction, "It's pretty fascinating, I know. I spent a long time last night listening to the numbers and drawing a graph out of everything I got." He scanned the room for a moment before he grabbed a paper off the bookshelf and held up a graph drawn in blue. "The wavelength resembles something like this."

 

Lance gasped, "That looks familiar! I'm pretty sure the mountains a few miles down moves in exactly this pattern."

 

"Well, then we know where to start," Pidge spoke up with a broad grin.

 

Shiro blinked at her in confusion, "Where to start?"

 

"In finding the blue lion," Pidge turned to him, the excitement not quite leaving her face. "I'm not gonna leave you alone in the middle of the desert while the Garrison is scouting the area. And I'm not leaving you to run from the galra after everything you've been through." She nervously fiddled with her hands, looking down at her shoes. "I don't have much left here on Earth. This is something I've been working on for months. I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers."

 

"And I can't take an underage, inexperienced girl with me into outer space," Shiro spoke up, standing from the couch. Pidge's skin paled slightly at his words but a glare still formed on her face.

 

"I'm going with you!" She argued. "You can't just shove me aside! This is something I've been working on since the Kerberos mission failure and this is the biggest lead I ever got. I always ran into loose ends and now everything is starting to patch up. You can't expect me to stand down and let the  _ adults  _ take care of it. Especially when they've done  _ nothing _ ."

 

More awkward silence followed Pidge's statement. Everyone glancing between each other unsurely. Matt has warned Shiro of Katie's stubbornness but he didn't expect it to be this convincing. She hasn't said too much but he already saw the logic in her words.

 

Defeated, he sighed, "Okay. You can come along. Hunk, make sure to get the Geiger Counter ready. But you and Lance head right back to the Garrison barracks when all this is over, alright?" Lance and Hunk nodded affirmatively. "Good. Let's get this started."

* * *

"You keep coming back saying you're close to the Black Lion," Zarkon coldly stated. "But yet you return empty-handed. I'm not quite sure you understand your place here but I cannot relieve you of your position either. It might separate your link with the Red Lion and no one else would be able to take her from you." Keith silently sighed in relief but he knew he was gonna get something out of this. Something bad.

 

He heard the slow steps drawing closer and closer. His heart pounded in his ears and he watched the edge of Haggar's cloak enter his vision. Something sharp and cold touched the edge of his cheek. His body tensed with the blade's touch, his eyes glued to the floor.

 

"You must know your place in the Empire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is the best chapter I've ever written! Comments would be appreciated and I'd be happy if you left a Kudos (both are optional).


	6. The Finding of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! Update!
> 
> I was too lazy to edit it so I hope it doesn't suck!

Garrison officers patrolled the area. A long line of Police tape was drawn around the crater in the ground. Garrison scientists studied the tech of the alien ship that lied far beneath the dirt while investigators tried to decipher any trail of extraterrestrial life that may have landed on their planet. So far, nothing came up and everyone started to believe that the decapitated robot was the only pilot. The scientists assumed that the craft was linked to the Kerberos Mission and the missing pilots.

 

Finally, after a long while's navigating and burning under the desert sun, a car pulled up near the guards. Joseph took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Tritan followed him, his laptop tucked beneath his arm. Joseph looked at the line of tape around the perimeter and the guards standing at every corner. They were probably set around to wave off curious passerby's.

 

"You ready to move, Mr. Jordon?" Tritan questioned from beside him. Joseph quietly nodded and the two of them walked to the nearest guard.

 

"Sorry, sirs," the guard said unmoving. "This is an investigating area, we would advise you to go along your day in a different direction."

 

Joseph felt his blood run warm in his face but took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew something like this would happen. "We were scheduled here. Joseph Jordon, an investigator -" He pointed to himself and then moved to introduce Tritan. "Tritan Orion, master programmer. We think his coding could do wonders on the mystery of the ship."

 

The guard looked the two up and down before holding up the Police line, "Move along then."

 

Thank god he never met us before, Joseph thought to himself. They walked together toward the crater and was stopped by another guard. For a moment, Joseph thought they were caught. Instead, the guard handed them two gas masks and helped them secure them on. They continued their path and was helped down the slope of the crater. They dropped to the floor and looked up at the ship before them.

 

Sleek purple metal that was scathed and dented from the fall. An insignia burned dark on the wings. Tritan and Joseph retreated to the door of the ship and hopped onto the surprisingly sturdy floor. There was a bit of a rattle and shake but it held strong none the less. "And who may you be?" An old scientist questioned, coming up from the floor.

 

"Joseph Jordon, investigator, and Tritan Orion, programmer," Joseph introduced them. "We're here to help on the alien craft. The same one we stand in now, I believe."

 

The man furrowed his brow, looking between the two before shaking his head and waving a hand. "Follow me, Investigator Jordon. Mr. Orion, you can see what you can pull from this ship over there." He pointed to a control area. Broken windows and limp pedals. "I would be fascinated if you can find anything on this ship. Nothing could bring it back to life."

 

Tritan stood straight with determination in his eyes, "I have faith in my work. I am sure I'd be able to get something out of this."

 

"Of course," The scientist nodded. Joseph followed the man to the door and kneeled next to the robot with him. "As you can see, this is a technology that we never worked with before. It seems to be... a soldier. Perhaps just an innocent pilot. But this thing seems to be controlled by something beyond our research. Not exactly electricity. Something more... fluid."

 

"Like gas to a car?" Joseph asked.

 

The scientist nodded, "A good example, but this power source is stronger. Unknown. Not petrol but... we don't know yet."

 

Joseph looked at the dark screen on the robot's face. Staring at him motionlessly. "Perhaps, my friend could help." The scientist glanced back at Tritan.

 

"We could try," He replied.

 

"Hey! Tritan," Joseph called. Tritan turned from his computer and looked over. "You think you could hack into this thing?"

 

Tritan narrowed his eyes at the robot and shrugged, "Maybe. Let's see." He plugged out his laptop and came over. After a while of plugging in, Tritan turned on the laptop and waited for the code to roll in.

 

"You look familiar," The scientist wondered, looking between them. "I've never met you two but it feels like I... have?"

 

Joseph and Tritan exchanged a look. Tritan cleared his throat and spoke, "Maybe you've just seen us in the corridors once. We wander around the Garrison a lot."

 

The scientist nodded, "Perhaps."

 

Tritan looked back down at his computer and started typing. After a long moment of coding, a camera option loaded onto the screen. "This might show us what this thing last saw."

 

"Well! Start it," Joseph demanded.

 

"Alright! Chill," Tritan said before clicking enter and rolling to the last memory. Twisting halls blaring red with alarms, an unknown language called over the sirens. One word was familiar with English.

 

Champion.

 

Another turn around a corridor and then they entered a room. A man stood at the ship. His hair was to his shoulders and he had a cyborg arm. He turned around and Tritan hastily paused the video. Staring right at them through the screen of Tritan's laptop was Takashi Shirogane. Joseph visibly paled. "H-he was here."

 

Running footsteps sounded outside the ship, drawing closer and closer. Tritan's eyes widened in realization and he unplugged his laptop before shutting the screen. "We gotta go," he said before hauling Joseph to his feet.

 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the man asked, getting up in confusion.

 

Joseph cleared his throat nervously, "W-we must report to the Garrison. Tell them what we... what we found."

 

"Yes, that exactly," Tritan agreed.

 

Before the two of them could move, five men burst into the room. The blond-haired one pointed an accusing finger at them. "There they are! They knocked us out when we left the barracks!"

 

Fake-Joseph and Fake-Tritan ran toward the broken window, Fake-Tritan dropping his laptop in the process, and jumped out onto the ground. They heard the guards run after them as they clambered their way up the dirt and ducked beneath the tape toward their car. The guard that clearly didn't get the memo, cocked a confused eyebrow at them.

 

"It was lovely to investigate your ship but I am afraid we're out of time," Joseph said as he ripped off the gas mask and threw it over the tape. He jumped into the driver's seat as Tritan hopped into the passenger seat.

 

"Ciao!" Tritan called out to them before Joseph hit the gas. After they were a few miles away from the crater, Joseph slowed the car to a stop and calmed his breathing. They sat in silence for a while before Joseph spoke up. "So... Shiro really was abducted by aliens."

 

Curtis snickered, "I guess the children were smarter than the adults in this one, eh Adam?"

 

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Seems so."

* * *

 

After the creation of the Voltron Geiger Counter, which was surprisingly quick, Lance navigated them back toward the mountains. They stopped on a high cliff overlooking a gorge with tall mountains. Pidge held up Hunk's drawn graph and lowered it to looked at the landscape. "No way. Lance, you were right. These mountains do look similar to the graph!"

 

Lance snorted, "Of course, I was right! But I will admit - this is super freaky."

 

Shiro took the graph from a very excited Pidge and held it up for comparison. He looked between the graph and the mountains; almost a perfect outline. Shiro turned back to Hunk, who was walking in a 360° circle with the Geiger Counter. A stopped short at an angle and pointed toward a small cave in the cliffs. "More activity comes from that angle. I guess the lion must be in there?"

 

"That's a possibility," Shiro agreed.

 

"Well, let's go take a look," Lance offered.

 

Shiro sighed hesitantly, "I don't know, Lance. Perhaps it's best Pidge and I go on our own from here on out. You and Hunk should probably head back to the barracks."

 

Lance huffed, "We came all this way. At least let us see a cool, blue alien warcraft before we get scolded by the Admirals." Shiro looked at him skeptically. Lance tried puppy dog eyes and it worked. He sighed and nodded before handing the graph back to Pidge.

 

"Only look. And then you go back." Lance saluted him with a grin before hurrying down the slope of the cliff. "Don't run! You're gonna get hurt." But Lance was already out of earshot so he kept jogging down into the gorge. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose as his head started to ache. Pidge gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before clambering her way down the ledge.

 

Hunk waited for Shiro to rest up before following him down the cliff. The trek down the cliff was quiet. The distant yelp of coyotes and rustle of wind brought memories of home to the forefront of Shiro's mind. Sitting by the side of his window in his cramped apartment, the sweet desert breeze flying through his room. Its been forever since he's been to Sandhills. And even longer since he hiked the large desert. He just came home. A place he was supposed to be safe. But barely a day back, he's already leaving.

 

"You okay?" Hunk asked hesitantly beside him, the Geiger Counter in his hand slowly growing quicker.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiro assured him. "Just a lot to think about. Its been a while since I've seen this place." He looked around at the high stone mountains and clear blue skies.

 

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon," Hunk said. "But you'll be back someday. And you'll see Sandhills once again." The boy's smile was reassuring. He had this aura of warmth and safety. It brought a smile to Shiro's face.

 

"For now, I'll make sure Earth doesn't get harmed by the Galra," Shiro assured.

 

"Took you long enough!" Lance called once they arrived at the cave opening. He was seated on a high rock with a bruise on his jaw, proving that the boy did indeed fall.

 

Shiro looked at the mark with disapproval. "If you didn't run maybe you wouldn't have gotten that."

 

"What, this?" Lance questioned raising a hand to his jaw. "I've... I've always had this, you must've just noticed."

 

Shiro decided not to fight it and turned back to Hunk. "How's the Geiger Counter doing?"

 

Hunk looked at the machine in bewilderment, "Erm... from what I can tell - the lion is super close."

 

Shiro turned back to the cave, "Then it must be here."

 

Lance and Pidge joined up behind them. Shiro gestured for Hunk to lead the way. Shakingly nodding, Hunk walked toward the cave entrance. He froze in his tracks and turned towards them with a timid smile. "Anyone have a flashlight?"

 

Pidge sighed and reached for her pack but froze at a low rumbling over the rolling hills. They all looked up at a Garrison car steering down the pathway they just walked down from. Shiro hurried them all behind the rock Lance recently sat on. Hunk hid the Geiger Counter beneath his jacket to reduce the sound. Shiro peeked over the edge of the rock, watching the car park a few feet away from them.

 

"Shit," Pidge cursed.

 

"Language, Pidge," Shiro glowered at her.

 

She glared back at him, "Is now seriously the time for that, Shiro?"

 

Shiro turned back to the car. He couldn't see the driver or if there was any passenger in that matter. He waited with bated breath, watching the car silently parked in the gorge. "They know we're here," Hunk muttered under his breath. "They know we're here, they know we're here!"

 

"Shut up, Hunk!" Lance hissed.

 

The car started up again and reversed toward the cliff. As soon as it was out of their vision they gathered out from behind the rock. "That was close," Pidge sighed, reaching into her pack and handed over the flashlight to Hunk. "Lead the way before another patrol car comes by."

 

Hunk took the flashlight and clicked it on. They headed into the cave, spiders clambered upon the walls and lizards slinked along the floor. Hunk shivered at all the crawling creatures but was determined to keep his eyes on the Geiger Counter. Shiro jumped when Pidge gasped in surprise and ran up to a nearby wall. "No way! Look at these." She ran her fingers against the solid rock where blurry carvings stood. "Hunk! Shine some light here!"

 

Hunk gulped and shone the flashlight at the wall. Pidge carefully dusted off the sandy stone to reveal the carvings a bit more clearly. A blocky lion stood before an ocean, maw wide open and water flowing from the mouth. Right above it was a front profile of the lion. Beneath it was another carving of the lion painted in blue carrying a weapon in its mouth.

 

"Are these... stories of the blue lion?" Lance asked, running his fingers along the lines of the drawings.

 

"Seems to be," Shiro responded. He studied another of an inhuman figure carved next to the tall lion, brandishing a spear. "We gotta keep going." Hunk continued to lead the way, keeping a close eye on the Geiger Counter.

 

There were twists and turns and many dead-ends. The Geiger Counter didn't come to too much use after a while since the energy signature seemed to be coming from all over the place. A few more minutes of unsure wandering, the needle of the GC broke through the glass and nearly stabbed Pidge in the arm but bounced off Shiro's prosthetic instead. From there on, they had to rely on the twisting of tunnels and stories carved into stone. After what felt like an hour of cave-dwelling, even the carvings faded to an end and the shadows were as dark as vanta black.

 

Shiro's occasional PTSD attacks didn't help either. The darkness of the cave and the flickering of the flashlight were making the memories of the isolation chambers all the more fresh in his mind.

 

"We don't know where we're going," Hunk panicked, pacing in front of their fourth dead-end this far. "We don't even know our way back! I guess we would've known how if we just followed the GC back to a lighter energy frequency but that broke so we can't rely on it." Pidge set her bag next to a large boulder and perched herself on the rock. She slipped her laptop from her pack and started profusely typing when the screen lit up. "And why did I create that device you may be wondering? To find the blue lion which is why we're in this cave in the first place!"

 

Lance settled himself next to Pidge's pack and started massaging his ankles with a groan of agony. "Why do we need to find the blue lion? Cause if we don't find it before the aliens do, our planet is gonna be dominated or destroyed!" Shiro leaned against the wall and started taking deep breaths to calm his panicking mind. "Could I just have stayed in the Garrison barracks? Could I have avoided this whole cave mystery adventure? Yes! Yes, I could. But instead of listening to me and staying in our comfy dorm with a nice cup of Cocoa like I worked so hard to make, Lance insisted we go find Pidge to take a night out to town. And for what? Bonding? Bonding?! The only thing we're bonded to are dead-ends and a broken GC!"

 

"Hunk! We have more important matters!" Pidge snapped her head up from her computer screen, her face contorted in disgust. "There is no signal." Silence took over the small cave. Everyone blinked at the girl perched on the high rock. Her slipping glasses catching the light of her computer. "What? You expect me to leave Earth without at least a few minutes of Web surfing?"

 

"Pidge," Lance said after a few more seconds of silence. "We're about 60 miles into a cave with low ceilings and one-inch stalagmites now and again. Now we're in the darkest depths of the cave with no guidance or ray of sunlight and our only source of light is a flickering flashlight and your computer screen. In what world did you think we'd reach WiFi?"

 

"Um, hello?" Pidge spoke as if he was crazy. "Code master and computer extraordinaire? Been practicing computer science since I was five? Skipped five grades when I was nine? I think I would know if there is a low signal in a dark cave in the middle of Sandhills desert." She turned her computer and pointed to a speaker-like device installed on the side of the keyboard. "With this gadget, I'm able to reach a higher signal anywhere." She put her computer in her lap and started counting off her fingers. "It worked on top of one of the tallest hills, it worked in the lowest cellar of the Garrison, it worked when there was a power outage and the closest place with power was Denver. The only reason this device wouldn't work is if it's broken."

 

"Can you please stop complaining about the internet connection and think of the real-life crisis we are in at the current moment!?" Hunk yelled emotionally.

 

"If I have to die in this cave, at least let me have the last few minutes on Earth with brain-dead memes!" Pidge argued back.

 

"Please, can the two of you stop panicking!?" Shiro snapped, his head thumping in agony and the memories taunting the corners of his eyes. "It's causing unnecessary tension so just quiet down!"

 

Pidge put her computer aside and slipped her computer onto the stone, "I would happily calm down if there was any signal and Hunk would shut up!"

 

"I am being realistic!" Hunk stepped forward in defense. "You are wasting your mind on stupid needless wants that don't matter in the current situation!"

 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lance hopped up from the ground and stood in between the three of them. "Hold up, guys. I get it, we are in a really tight spot right now. Literally and figuratively. We are all panicking and going a little bit crazy from the darkness. And all the negativity we're all vaulting at each other and the tension building up is eventually gonna make us snap. More than we already have. So just take a deep breath and calm. Down." Shiro wasn't sure he could. The enclosed space of the cave seemed to be compressing the air from his lungs. But hearing the calming silence and soft drip of deep cave water cleared his mind. It was surprisingly easy to breathe now.

 

"That better?" Lance asked after a couple of moments' silence. The others nodded affirmatively. "Okay. We came to this cave with an objective. We are going to find the Blue Lion and once we do, Hunk and I can return to the Garrison with a smart lie about Pidge's disappearance. Follow the original plan."

 

"But how can we follow the original plan when the GC broke?" Shiro questioned.

 

"We don't need it," Pidge spoke up. Everyone turned to her and saw her eyes trail behind them. They all turned back and looked down the cave. A pale light carefully washed around the corner. A trail of soft blue lion paws lead the way. "I guess we go that way."

 

They all exchanged a look before Shiro waved them to follow. He walked forth, following the lion's paws to the blue light. They turned a corner and another corner. All the while following the path laid out before them. They noticed more carvings on the walls. A lion roaring, running and spewing ice. All the while, inhuman carvings fought by the lion's side; proudly brandishing his spear.

 

Stalactites became more apparent and they had to duck their head every few seconds to avoid impaling their skulls. Water dripped from the stone and dampened the rock. A path of water blurred the lion paws. The trail led them to a closed-off wall. "What now?" Pidge asked, eyeing the wall the lion paws collided with. Shiro touched the wall but his hand just touched a wet surface. It didn't go through, it didn't open up.

 

"I don't know," he admitted. "The trail leads us here but there's no way around the wall. Or through the wall."

 

"Should we just knock down the wall with something?" Hunk suggested.

 

Pidge shook her head, her hand to her chin, "Definitely not. The impact of the wall coming down might hurt us or break down the stalactites around us. From the look of them and the energy wave coming from the pathway, they could easily break." She turned to Hunk with crossed arms. "On a less logical note, there is nothing to break the wall down with."

 

"Right," Hunk nodded. "Of course."

 

Lance stepped toward the wall and studied it. He wiped at the wet dirt and gasped. "There are more carvings beneath the mud!"

 

Pidge ran over and hastily wiped off the soil, "You think they might mean something?"

 

"Maybe," Lance shrugged. "These are aliens we're talking about. It just might have something to do with it."

 

Shiro and Hunk hurried over to wipe off higher parts. The four of them spent the next few minutes cleaning ancient carvings and ripping their jackets on long stalagmites. After stepping away from the wall, a story unraveled in front of them. A lion painted in blue next to the same inhuman figure from before. Half of the lion merging with stone. The lion on a far side of a river, jaw open wide and pouring water into the stream. What seemed to be a meteor embedded in dirt. The lion roaring proudly with a blue background.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked.

 

Pidge looked from one picture to the next. "It's not in the correct order. I think we have to solve the story to get through the door." She stepped toward the wall and tapped the meteor carving. "The meteor crashes -" she studies the wall and taps the merge of lion and stone. "The lion is created from the rock -" She instantly moved to the blue background. "The lion is created -" She turns to the river carving. "The lion fills a river -" she pointed to the first carving. "And she is honored by this weird guy with a spear. I don't know, maybe her creator?" She steps back and acknowledges the story.

 

But nothing happens.

 

"Here's the question," Shiro spoke up. "How do we send in the story?"

 

Lance shrugged, stepping forward. "Maybe we just have to knock." He raised his fist to the meteor carving and knocked the stone. The carving boomed blue and Lance fell back in shock. A line lit up to the corner of a wall. A letter lit up.  **L** . " _ Dios Mio _ ," Lance whispered in astonishment.

 

"It worked!" Pidge said in wonder. She stepped forward and knocked on the next carving. But nothing happened. "What?" She tried again but nothing happened. She spun to Lance. "Lance, I am assuming since you started telling the story - you also gotta finish it. Now get off your ass and open the door."

 

Lance huffed and Shiro helped him up. After brushing off his hands he stepped back to the wall. He raised his fist to the merging lion and knocked. Like before, the carving lit up and a trail led to an 'I'. He knocked the next one and it completed the  **'I'** into an  **'E'** . He knocked the fourth carving which turned into a half-circle and the last carving turned into a  **'G'** . A line encased the words and lit up the whole wall.

 

Pidge stared disapprovingly at the words  **'LEG'** across the door. "Oh wow, we just got memed."

 

The wall split in two and opened up, dust falling from the ceilings and stones pooling at their feet. A loud grinding noise like nails on a chalkboard but deeper. After a few more deaf-inducing seconds, the soft blue of a room pooled into the cave.

 

The four of them entered the room and looked up at a large mechanical blue lion. Its blue paint was chipped at the corners and its robotic tail curled around its large clawed paws. Its iridescent yellow eyes burned into them, watching their every move like a puzzle. But instead of intimidation, Shiro felt calm. Like all pain was coming to an end.

 

Large mounds of ice crept up to its legs, inserting in the cracks of its body. Water dripped from its mouth and mist billowed around the room. The room was cold.

 

"Oh. My.  _ GOD _ !" Pidge screamed. "L-look at this thing! It's huge and beautiful! This is astonishing!" She spun in circles of wonder.

 

"This is amazing!" Lance said with a laugh. "To think, underneath a desert there is a literal ice cave. Has been for years. This is life-changing." A loud creak echoed through the room as the blue lion lowered its head. Ice shards fell from its neck and reigned on the ground. It opened its mouth and as a gangway fell, so did a large pool of water. The water lapped to their knees like they were standing in an ocean in winter.

 

Pidge bit her lip and cursed. "I shouldn't have worn shorts."

 

"Sh-sh-should we go i-in?" Hunk asked, hugging his arms close to his body. Shiro nodded affirmatively and the four of them waded through the cold water. As soon as they entered the maw of the lion, a warm draft welcomed them from the back of the lion's throat. Pidge and Lance instantly gravitated toward the warmth. They walked along a soft-lit hallway and toward a mechanical door. The doors slid open for them and they stepped over the threshold into the cockpit.

 

Small, blue fairy lights lit up the purely dark room. Shiro wasn't sure how they were meant to pilot a ship with no windshield. They all wobbled slightly as the lion seemed to have straightened itself back up. "Okaaay," Pidge said quivering. "This is... This is cozy."

 

"We need to get out of here," Shiro stated, walking toward the chair. He sat down in the seat and reached for the pedals. "How do you turn this thing on?"

 

Pidge browsed the various dashboards that were all blank. "There must be a switch here somewhere..." She browsed around the walls at various dark buttons with unknown writing. "Yeah, all these labels are in alien. I don't understand it."

 

"Can't you translate it?" Hunk asked.

 

Pidge shook her head. "No. The translating device I built was made for vocal speech, not writing."

 

"Let me try," Lance insisted. Shiro got up and presented Lance the chair. He sat down in the pilot's chair and reached for the pedals. All of a sudden, the lights in the cockpit lit up. The dashboard showed numerous dials and alien symbols. The windshield cleared up and viewed the ice room. The lion's cockpit lit up with more blue light. "Erm... I did something." Shiro stared at the dashboards for a moment before studying Lance quizzically. "What?"

 

"Nothing, just..." Shiro looked between Lance and the ice room. "Lance. Do you think that maybe... maybe, only you could pilot the ship?"

 

"What?" Lance's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

 

Shiro shrugged. "I don't know. But back there, when you calmed the group. A pathway lit up from under your feet leading us here. And only you could unlock the story of how to Blue Lion came to be. And now it only responds to you?"

 

Lance shook his head, "We can't be so sure that it only responds to me." He got up and stepped aside. "I must've just nicked some button under the pedals that you didn't notice."

 

Shiro sat back down and grabbed the pedals. Instantly, all the lights died down and the windshield darkened. "How confident are you in that theory?" He asked the gaping boy. He got up again and Lance touched the pedals without sitting down. The lights lit up and the windshield cleared.

 

"Only..." Lance seemed lost for words. "Only  _ I  _ could fly the blue lion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Curtis are bros and Lance is blue paladin!
> 
> Coming soon on Chapter 7 : Revealing the mysterious man of chapter 5, Keith comes back (possibly)


	7. *Inhale* 'Aliens'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update, two months later.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.

The mark of the galra was one of the most told child tales in the Empire. The Dayaks would tell them to the children during their training sessions. Keith has seen the other children fight, watching from the balcony as their swords clanged and their guns blazed. The Dayak's whip sending a skin-crawling  _ smack  _ against the childrens' backs every time they did something wrong. Keith was the 'weakest' kit. He always preferred the sword but could barely graze the training bot's shoulder. He had scars all over his back and chest from his Dayak's displeasure.

 

"A galra is born with a dark mark on one or both sides of their face," The Dayak drawled, pacing around a struggling alien child. They were practicing hand-to-hand combat and Keith's fists hurt anytime his hands connected with metal. "It is the symbol that shows our loyalty and  _ honor  _ for our race," Keith shouted in pain as his hand  _ clanged  _ against the metal. He felt a warm burn enter his lower back and bit into his bottom lip to suppress the pain. "Those who are born without it," - she stared at Keith in disgust - "will have it branded upon their features. Thus, the mark is imprinted on them in a sign of respect." She lifted her arm and thrust the whip, bounding it against Keith's stomach.

 

"Back straight and fists higher!" She demanded, continuing her stroll around him. "From later days, a galra is to be trusted among the citizens as long as they stay true to their Emperor. But one wrong move," her boots clicked to a stop. She leaned closer to Keith's ear. "And the mark is branded upon you, just like it should be. And reminds you of your place." A sharp pain hit Keith's back again and he screamed out loud in pain. The whip bore down on his neck not a moment later and he stifled the scream in his throat. " _ Don't _  get distracted and  _ don't _  make pain relevant."

...

Luxite was reflective. Keith has been to the waters of Lux before. There were no ripples across the lake and Keith could see his reflection in the river remarkably clear. It was the people of Lux that they have 'killed' to prove Keith's place in the Empire. (Of course, they didn't really kill them. The people there were practically  _ immortal _ .) Even now, staring into the solidified water of his blade, Keith could see himself. His thin features from decophoebs of training, his hair longer than phoebs before and the fresh red burn running down his face to his neck.

 

The mark of the galra.

 

Keith lowered his blade, staring at the floor beneath him. Decopoebs of training had come back to him and he bit back the pain the branding caused. Touching the scar now pulled his skin in discomfort and agony. He couldn't find the Black Lion and Zarkon was becoming ever more impatient. But something else nagged at his mind. A robotic arm and a peculiar face.

 

_ He's just like me _ , his mind chanted again. It's been about a quintant and a half but it still bothered him. Champion looked too much like him and he slipped through his grasp before he could gain any answers from him.  _ Earth. _  That's where he comes from. But he couldn't get there. He was trapped in the Empire just like decophoebs ago. He remembered the energy strain the Red Lion's particle barrier did to his hand, her soft purrs of comfort as he kneeled in front of her.

 

_ I'm stuck in here,  _ her thoughts were still embedded into his mind and even now, with free range of the universe and an expanse of space he drifts through on his search for the Black Lion almost every day...

 

Those words still stuck with him.

* * *

"You're from the Garrison!?" Shiro asked in bewilderment.

 

"I'm in training!" Lance screamed in panic, pulling on the pedals and bringing the lion to its feet. Unfortunately, he brought the pedals too far back and shot the lion into the sky. The force of the boosters rocking the whole ship and causing a mad panic inside the cockpit. Lance pulled the pedals back, leaving a heartstopping second of silence before it dived toward the surface.

 

Everyone started screaming. Hunk held his hands over his eyes and chanted a string of 'oh gods'; Pidge gripped the back of Lance's seat screaming at him to pull up and Shiro kept his eyes closed as he awaited the impact. Lance pulled back again and steadied the ship, slowly drifting it next to the mountains.

 

The blue lion landed in the gorge from before and they all let out a sigh of relief. Pidge glared up at Lance, "You. are the worst. Pilot. EVER." She hissed between pants. She fell back to the cockpit's floor and laid on her back.

 

"Hey! I've never flown an alien lion warship before," Lance argued. "And I'm pretty sure the Garrison didn't have flight simulators on how to take down your local Galra." He crossed his arms and pouted at the offending pedals. Shiro took the moment of silence to let his mind calm down. After Lance was confirmed the only one to pilot the lion, there was a while's debate on what they needed to do. Lance wasn't ready to go out into space and fight the Galra but decided it was probably best to join them on their space adventure.

 

Shiro wasn't too happy with the news but he caved. There was no other option and the Galra will take Earth over if they just left it here. Hunk refused to go home. Despite looking nervous and unsure of his decision, Hunk didn't want to leave Lance to go off on his own. Shiro didn't expect such an afraid and unprepared boy to have so much stubbornness. But now, with Lance flying the Blue Lion and digging a large crater into the mountain they found her in, Shiro was considering giving him lessons before they flew out into space again.

 

Pidge shot up from her spot on the floor and scrambled toward the windshield. She stared out the window as if they were in a lava pool before she moaned nervously, "Umm! G-Gar-cars!-light-Gari-they fou-move-GARRI- ** MOVE ** !"

 

The three of them tilted their heads at her panicked yelling and directed their attention outside. Garrison patrol cars were heading their way with terrifying speed. Shiro paled and stumbled away from the windshield as if to shield himself. Pidge started shaking a freaking out Lance and Hunk was weakly smacking the back of the pilot's chair while screaming, "SKY!! SKY!  _ SKY _ !"

 

Lance pulled the pedals up and the lion shot toward the sky, throwing the first line of cars out into the dunes. "Sorry!" Lance called, even though they couldn't hear him. The Blue Lion gave out a pained moan as they slammed into a nearby overhang. Lance pulled back in panic and rammed her back against solid rock, breaking to the other side and bringing her higher into the sky. Lance froze as they got closer to the sky. "Er - Blue's... telling me something?"

 

Pidge cocked an eyebrow, looking more nauseated than Hunk, " Telling you something? What is she saying exactly?"

 

Lance shrugged, "I don't know. It's... not exactly words... Kind of? I - I can't distinguish between my thoughts and hers so I can't tell what she's telling me."

 

Shiro placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Concentrate on her energy and focus on what she's telling you. It might help us get out of here. Find out our next move."

 

Lance looked unsure but closed his eyes. Despite the roaring wind around them, there was complete silence. They watched the young pilot with bated breath, watching the furrow in his brow as confusion overtook him. He opened one eye and looked at either side of them. "Stop looking at me!" They all groaned in annoyance and spun around to look at the door. They waited a few more moments, listening to the quiet around them before Lance spoke up again, "Okay! I  _ think  _ I know what to do?  _ Probably _ ?"

 

Pidge glowered at him, "Your lack of confidence in your words is giving me Panic Disorder."

 

Lance waved her off and timidly pressed a few buttons on the dashboard. Blue seemed to give a relieved sigh as she smoothly piloted her way up, up, and up. Until they broke atmosphere and she glided through the stars. Everyone let out sighs of relief as they surfed away from Earth. Lance took control of Blue once again and turned the lion to face their planet.

 

It looked like a blue marble with white swirls. Some parts were brown, yellow, green and white. It was their home from an all-new perspective. "Is this what you always saw on your missions?" Lance asked.

 

Shiro smiled at the planet, the constellations they floated between and the large expanse of space beyond the planet. "Yeah. It's a wonderful feeling."

 

The moment was ruined by the large blaring lights all around them. Lance tapped somewhere on the dashboard automatically and gasped at something Blue must've told him about the alien reports in front of him. "Something is locked onto us and it's heading our way. Fast."

 

"Let's get out of -" Shiro didn't get the chance to finish his question. A large purple cruiser flew before them at incredible speed. Shiro recognized it immediately as a hyperjump. The large cruiser glided toward them, the big pink insignia reminding Shiro of a large eye in the center of a beast.

 

"Holy crow, is that actually an alien ship?" Hunk asked with a slight quiver to his voice.

 

_ The pain of the sentry's grip was blinding. It’s cold metal pressing his arms painfully tight to his sides. He heard something so loud his ears buzzed and the grip that the sentry had on him slackened. He fell hard against a cold surface, gasping for air. _  "Yes," Shiro said shakily, staring at the large ship. "It's them." He shook the panic off his mind. "They must've tracked the Blue Lion's signal."

 

Pidge turned to Lance, "We gotta get out of here!"

 

"On it!" Lance said, pulling the lion out of the cruiser's line of sight.

* * *

Keith was summoned to Commander Alloc's ship with Red when they gained the coordinates of the Blue Lion. Suffice to say, Keith wasn't ready to face Earth. From what he could see of the Champion, they were the same species (partially). He didn't know how to sneak among a thousand different people who looked like him.

 

Keith spotted Alloc's ship not too far away and took a deep breath. Maybe he didn't need to worry so much. Maybe it was just  _ close  _ to Earth. He shouldn't be panicking over anything.  _ It's fine _ , he chided himself. The bay doors opened up for him and Red. They flew into the open hangar and the doors behind them closed off again.

 

Keith exited the maw of his lion and walked between a group of sentries.

 

The last few sentries seemed entitled to escort him through the ship. After a few twisting hallways, the other galra's sneers, and rooms of information, Keith and the two sentries entered the bridge. He walked toward the podium in the middle of the room and stood before the towering figure.

 

Alloc was a rather... displeasing sight to lay eyes on in Keith's opinion. Horns littered his head along with a few stone-like freckles on his jaw. He was a bluish galra with yellow eyes and dark slit pupils. His fangs were so long they hung over his lips. "Officer Keith, you are late by a whole quintant."

 

"I had better things to do," Keith reasoned, stepping farther away from the Commander to ward off his vexing breath. Alloc didn't seem too pleased with his reasoning. He sneered down at the young halfbreed and turned stiffly back to his post. Keith reluctantly followed to join his side.

 

"You know what to do, eh?" the Commander questioned. "You mix in with their population, you get the Blue Lion and you leave."

 

"You're making it sound  _ way  _ simpler than it is," Keith said, crossing his arms in a rather informal stance.

 

Alloc growled at him, "You're smart. You'll figure something out."

 

That's the first and possibly the last compliment Keith was ever gonna get from the Galra, but he didn't take it politely. Before he could throw another insult at the large Galra, Alloc ordered the ship to go into hyperspace. Keith braced himself for the jump and the next second, he saw stars tearing into long streaks and the blackness of space mixing in with the asteroid belt they were parked next to just a moment ago.

 

Then they were surfing closer to the Blue Lion. Her blue metal blending boldly into the whites of her build, her large glowing eyes observing their ship. There was a fierceness and loyalty about her that seemed to calm all the panic he had about this mission and all the missions he's on. A cool curiosity tickled in the back of his mind but it left as quick as it came.

 

Before they knew it, the Blue Lion turned tail and sped off into the stars. Alloc grumbled in anger, "Go after that lion! Move!"

 

Keith couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face, "Your plan didn't go as you wanted now did it,  _ Commander _ ?" He turned towards the doors and sped off into the halls. He heard the distant questioning rumble of Commander Alloc before the doors shut tight.

 

He ran down towards the hangar, telling Red to open up for him. He heard the distant creak of metal and he entered the hangar. Her jaws were wide open and she was bent down to allow him access. Her brilliant yellow eyes ignite with light. As soon as Keith fell into the pilot's chair, he felt the thrill of the upcoming battle overload his senses. Red had the same battle-ready thoughts as he did.

 

The bay doors opened and Red sped out into the vacuum of space. Keith pushed her to her limit and brought the shields up as they sped towards the Blue Lion.

 

Red's crashed into the Blue Lion's leg, swinging her off balance. Keith chuckled at the pilot's struggle to right his ship. He opened Red's jaws wide enough to activate the fire canon and a torrent of flames went for the lion's sensor. The Blue Lion spun out of his line of fire and Keith brought up a tail beam, aiming at the head of the lion.

 

It hit its mark and the Blue Lion's eyes flickered. Keith pushed Red forward again and tried to toe the lion into the ship. Another surge of energy filled the Blue Lion and she spun out of his embrace. She shot higher and farther away from Earth.  _ The pilot is new _ , Red said. "Not bad for a first-timer," Keith mumbled. "But still a sloppy pilot."

 

He shot Red back toward the Blue Lion.

* * *

They were being chased by a giant cruiser. A giant. Alien. Cruiser. Lance tried to dodge every beam from the Galra's weapon defense but the  _ Red Lion  _ wasn't helping much. The other pilot kept pushing them into more of the laser fire while trying to knock out Blue's sensors. Lance groaned as the Red Lion rammed into Blue's front leg, making her groan in exhaustion.

 

"Can this guy just back  _ off _ ?" Lance groaned in exasperation. He risked turning around and shooting at the guy with the only weapon he knew how to use so far; tail beam. The Red pilot dodged it and shot a jaw beam straight into Blue's belly and another at her back.

 

Blue wasn't holding up too good. The lights in the cockpit flickered as she tried to regain consciousness. A few red alarms blared on his dashboard. A schematic of Blue was open close to his face, highlighting a thousand places they were hit. "Shit..." he grumbled to himself.

 

His team's distress wasn't helping much. Pidge started screaming about alien engineers while Hunk worried about the closing in Galra. Shiro was pale and fidgety, staring out into space as if it betrayed him a million times over. Lance closed his eyes and tried to focus on Blue.  _ Come on, girl. We'll get out of thi- _

 

#  **_ BANG! _ **

 

" ** FOR THE LOVE OF  ** -!!" Lance screamed in anger.

 

"Lance, look out!" Shiro called shakily next to him. Lance shrieked as the Red Lion closed in from the front. He pulled out of the lion's line of fire and raced away from the pilot, running headfirst into one of the Galra's lasers. Another loud BANG as the Red Lion rammed Blue's back.

 

Pidge groaned in frustration, "There's no end to this guy!"

 

"What do we do!?" Hunk screamed in panic. Lance listened to the panic of his friends and the laser fire outside. He observed the face of his worried leader and his confused friends. He looked around at the Red Lion circling them and abruptly stopping. The galra fighters zooming around them and the cruiser -  _ WAIT _ ! The Red Lion... stopped? Why?

 

He looked forward just in time to see the stars swirling together and an explosion of light filled his eyes. Before them seemed to be a... wormhole?

 

"Is that a wormhole!?" Pidge shrieked his thoughts out loud. "Like the Einstein field equations?"

 

"Should we... go into it?" Hunk asked nervously.

 

Shiro sighed, "There's a possibility that is could be a trap. We don't know where it will take us, if anywhere."

 

Lance focused on Blue again.  _ Should we go in? _

 

Blue was hesitant for a moment before a skeptical  _ 'Yes' _  filled his mind. Lance didn't like how hesitant she was on the subject but they didn't have a choice now did they? "Blue says it's safe," Lance lied. Blue said 'yes' not anything about it being safe. "Should we risk it?"

 

Shiro looked as hesitant as Blue felt, but one glance at the advancing battlefield made Shiro's decision. "Go," His eyes widened in worry all of a sudden as his eyes locked onto something. "Now. GO!  _ NOW _ !"

 

Lance risked a glance at what was freaking him out. Mr. 'Ram-You-McGee' was advancing on them. Trying to block their exit. Lance pushed the pedals forward, driving Blue to her limits. They were closing in on the wormhole when Lance noticed a dark silhouette pass in the corner of his eye. He didn't have time to see what it was before they were pulled into the wormhole.

* * *

Keith jerked back as he saw the stars swirling and forming into a Teleduv Gateway (Teleway for short). He has only heard of them because Lotor was studying on Teleway technology. He never thought he would see it before his own eyes. He shook his head out of his thoughts and went back to his objective.

 

Clearly, the blue paladin didn't know about Teleways because how hesitant he seemed of the exit. He thrust toward the Blue Lion, trying to block their exit until it left.

 

Seemingly sensing his plan, the Blue Lion shot toward the Teleway at its max speed. Keith couldn't keep up as they were sucked into the Teleway and it disappeared. Keith groaned in frustration and slumped back in his seat, his hands over his face. Two lions that got away from him. Two missions failed.

 

Zarkon was  _ not  _ gonna be happy about this.

* * *

They were in an asteroid belt it seemed.

 

Slowly floating through the void of space.

 

Blue was deactivated and the people inside her cockpit were tired. Lance slumped forward over the dashboard and Pidge lay down on the floor. Shiro sat near the corner of the cockpit while Hunk was slowly falling asleep. That was their first space battle.

 

And it didn't go so well.

 

"That was... something," Lance commented.

 

Everyone answered sluggishly. He didn't blame them. They sat in silence for a moment before something popped in front of Lance's eyes.  _ Someone's contacting us, _  Blue spoke to him. "Hey, guys!" Lance called over his shoulder. "Blue says someone is contacting us." Everyone scrambled around the pilot's chair and watched the silent message before them. A red and green button hovering beneath the alien words.

 

"Should we... answer it?" Pidge asked, staring up at them expectantly. Lance shrugged turning toward Shiro, who seemed unsure about the situation.

 

"Yes, but be careful," Shiro replied after a tense moment. Lance swallowed and nodded affirmatively. His finger hovered over the green button and he glanced at the others for confirmation. They all nodded. He pressed down on the answer disk.

 

A man appeared over the camera. He had ginger hair, a big mustache, blue eyes and bright triangular marks in the corners of his eyes. He seemed to be a few thousand years old, his eyes haunted from trauma of the past but still cheery despite that. "Hello, new Blue Paladin. Are you and your crew okay?" He sounded British. Or perhaps Australian.

 

Lance blinked at the dude on the other line before exchanging a look with his 'crew'. Everyone shrugged and gave a reluctant yes. The man brightened at that. "Brilliant! Good to know you all are safe."

 

Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er - who... who  _ are  _ you?"

 

"Oh! My apologies," The man grinned. "I am Coran. Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran, Coran the gorgeous man! I wish to bring the images back in Empire but I don't really have the time for that. One day perhaps. Plus, the explanation to why Lotor would kill a race. ........He didn't!


	8. Leafy Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Shiro find out more to the Galactic War by a kind face. Meanwhile, Keith gets a close call from his Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight! I really enjoyed this chapter. It was just great in every corner. I hope you guys think so too.

Lance landed on a nearby asteroid and the four of them granted the alien access into their ship. They had a few minutes' debate on whether or not to trust this guy, but seeing that he saved their asses from the Galra, they oughtta give him a shot. He came into their cockpit, his figure no longer behind a grainy screen. They stood up defensively in case he  _ was  _ a lunatic.

 

The man - Coran, he called himself - looked almost two-thousand years old. His skin was the color of old milk, his eyes were a greyish-blue that seemed to look through them and his figure was slightly slouched - as if he spent a couple of days squeezed in an air vent. He wore a ragged, blue butler suit and his bright orange mustache was ruffled and dirty.

 

Besides his rough look, he wore a calm smile. Like a father would give to a baby or someone to a hurt alley cat.

 

He gave a polite wave to the room. "Hello there. I hope I didn't scare you," He said, regarding their defensive figures. No one spoke up. They were all still wary. Shiro was the first to step forward, keeping the three teens behind his back.

 

"You saved us from the Galra? And you know of the Blue Lion," Shiro said. Coran nodded to each of his questions.

 

"Yes," He admitted verbally. "The galra has served to be a problem for quite a while now. Ten-thousand years to be exact."

 

The four of them tensed. "You're ten-thousand years old?" Pidge asked, taking a step back.

 

Coran let out a raspy laugh. It seemed like he hasn't laughed in a while. At least it wasn't unsettling. "No, young fawn. I would not live that long. Especially with the galra flying about. You see," he got a sad expression in his eyes, turning the grey-blue of his eyes even greyer. "I have been frozen in a cryosleep for most of that time. I only awoke a few phoebs ago."

 

"Phoebs?" Lance cocked his head at the name. "What're those?"

 

Coran smiled kindly, "My apologies. I only learned a little of what other races call their time spectrums. I keep switching in and out of Altean and Galvacore. Phoebs are months, blue paladin." The smile left his face again. "I have been hiding for a quite a while now. I was looking for the lions all over the Universe, but I could never find them. But you did." He rapped his knuckles against the cool metal of Blue's walls. Lance heard the distinct purr of a lion, content with the company. "I never thought I'd ever see her again."

 

"So, you can help us?" Shiro asked, stepping closer to the man. "You have answers to all of this?"

 

Coran regarded Shiro for a moment before he smiled again. "Of course. Anything you like. But we'd probably gonna have to get back to my ship."

* * *

"A Teleduv Gateway?" Zarkon spoke. His gruff voice reverberated off the walls and bounced against Keith's brain. He tensed slightly, taking deep breaths to calm the fear clenching his heart. The branding of the first galra mark hurt enough, and the skin there was still tender. He didn't want to end up with his last strike.

 

"Yes sir," Keith spoke. Keeping his eyes to the floor and relying on his peripherals to see the Emperor. He was sitting still, his whole figure unmoving. He noticed the witch Haggar's robes gliding against the floor, pacing back and forth from her spot next to the Emperor.

 

"First you come back unsuccessful of finding the Black Lion," Zarkon spoke once again. "Then with the Blue Lion right at your fingertips, you lose them through a portal." He noticed the Emperor growing taller. He was standing from his throne, stopping Haggar's pacing. To Keith's surprise, Zarkon wasn't talking to him anymore. "Commander Alloc, why didn't your fleets stop them from escaping? Why didn't you hit the Blue Lion and take it when it was sitting still?"

 

"Emperor, the Blue Lion was too fast," Alloc locked eyes with the Emperor. "Even our own Paladin couldn't get to -"

 

"I said when it was sitting  _ still _ ," Zarkon hissed at the Commander. Keith could feel the Galra's quiver of fear. No one spoke. Keith wanted everything but to be in that room. "I will not punish the Paladin. Yet. He is still useful to us but  _ you  _ are expendable. Maybe you should've thought of that when you stopped your fleets from attacking."

 

"Sir - sire! No, let me redeem myself," Keith heard Alloc cry as two sentries stepped behind him and pulled him away. Haggar called a quick command that Keith couldn't hear over the Commander's screams.

 

A loud bang of a door signaled the Galra's exit. Keith glanced up at the Emperor, returning to his throne. Once he sat down again, he regarded Keith once more. "Paladin, you are dismissed. You must be glad you have a link with one of our most prized possessions." Keith stood from the spot, his knee slightly hurting from kneeling so long.

 

"Vrepit Sa, sir."

* * *

The suits were a little baggy and had dark purple 'V's on the chest plate. They popped on the tight helmets as Coran summoned his roughed up helm and activated his suit. They crawled out of the Blue Lion's mouth and ignited their jetpacks, shooting after Coran. Lance started laughing as they shot past dozens of twinkling stars, watching space in all its beauty. "This is so awesome," he cried to the others through the crackling comms.

 

He heard the laughs of the rest of the crew as they glided through space. They slowed down as Coran's ship opened up and they all landed in the small craft.

 

They pulled off the spacesuits and situated themselves around the small place. A makeshift bedroom was tucked in the corner with a tiny living room and kitchen. Shiro sat on the lumpy couch with Lance and Hunk as Pidge sat cross-legged on the floor. Coran sat in the armchair before them. "Would you like anything to drink? I'm not quite sure what  _ humans  _ will be able to have but I think I can find something," Coran offered, oh-so-humbly.

 

"No thanks," they all said in tandem.

 

Coran nodded affirmatively and sunk back into the seat, like an old man about to tell a fairy tale. "What questions do you have? I will try my best to answer them."

 

Pidge spoke up first, "You said you were in a cryosleep for ten-thousand years. How did you... wake up? How did you even get there?"

 

"Well, ten-thousand years ago, a war broke out," he explained. "Between the Alteans -" he gestured to himself. "- and the Galra. When their leader - Zarkon - broke past our planet's shields, our king put his daughter and me into cryo pods. He sent us off in the main ship and we landed on a planet called Arus. I woke up before her. My pod was designed to open when one of the lions were activated." Gesturing around at the ship he said, "I took this ship and went out to find the new Paladin only to find out that it was a Galra.

 

"The Red Lion has been unlocked and seemed to be looking for something. I knew what it was immediately," a sad glint passed through his eyes. "They were looking for Voltron. But if the Red Lion chose the pilot or they forced the bond... I am not too sure."

 

"Why did you save us?" Hunk questioned. "I know that seems kinda obvious but...  _ How  _ did you save us?"

 

Coran straightened, "You had the Blue Lion. I could see you were running from the Galra and the Red Lion was causing you troubles." Lance snorted as Pidge shivered in annoyance. "I am Altean. Alteans have alchemic powers. Some stronger than others. I am one with weaker abilities on the subject, especially since I chose not to pursue it as my path." He quirked his head to the side. "I heard you call it a wormhole. Quite an interesting word, may I say. I think I'll use it from now on."

 

Pidge glowered at Coran as a memory resurfaced, "Why did you call me a fawn?"

 

"On Altea, Altean children were called fawns," Coran said. "I assume it is not the same on your planet?"

 

Pidge huffed, "No."

 

"How do you know the Blue Lion?" Shiro asked.

 

Coran was silent for a moment. He nodded a little shakily before he explained, "Voltron was a symbol of hope.  _ Is  _ a symbol of hope. It is a weapon and a ship in the form of a warrior. Five pilots - or paladins - fly the ship because five parts are used to create it. The five lions of Voltron. Our king, Alfor, created them out of an enchanted comet." He stared off into space, he looked older than before. "The Black Lion is the leader of Voltron and the Red Lion is the right hand. The Green Lion is the left hand, the Yellow Lion is the left leg and the Blue Lion -" he gestured toward Blue outside the window. "is the right leg.

 

"They were created for the good of the universe but their leader got greedy of the power. Their leader was Zarkon," The four of them tensed. Seeing the latest circumstances, this story didn't have a happy ending. "He tried to use Voltron to express his power. His strength among everyone. There was more to the story that I never learned. But Alfor separated the lions to the far edges of the Universe so Zarkon couldn't find them." Coran sighed. "But I couldn't find them either." He looked back at the four of them. "I made it my mission to find the lions and their new paladins, and I made it my purpose to protect the Universe."

 

Silence weighed on all of them as they gathered the new information. Nobody looked at each other as their minds swam with the story of the lions. What provoked Zarkon's reign and the history of the Alteans.

 

Lance bit his lip nervously before he asked hesitantly, "You mentioned - you mentioned that this Alfor guy sent you and his daughter out to protect you from Zarkon. Where is his daughter?"

 

Coran closed his eyes sadly, "Princess Allura. She cannot be awoken unless all the lions are present. I reached closer with finding the Blue Lion. But I am so much further with the Red Lion in the Galra's grasp." He looked up at them again, his eyes were a little misty. "I would love to talk to her again. But I'm gonna have to have  _ all  _ the lions to accomplish that wish."

 

Shiro glanced at his team. Shiro didn't need to say anything for them to understand. They all gave him a determined nod as he turned back to Coran, "We will reunite you with the Princess. We will find all the lions with you and find a way to wake her up."

 

Coran looked from one of them to the next, before another smile crossed his features. "I already have an idea where the Green Lion may be." He turned to Pidge. "And I sense a potential paladin for her cockpit."

* * *

Keith's blade punched effectively into the Galra soldier's nose, knocking him out cold. He caught the body before it hit the floor and slid around the corner. He glided down the hall before he saw an air vent and hopped into the tight space.

 

He slipped through the vent expertly before landing at his destination. No Galra was in sight. He unscrewed the vent and hopped onto the floor. He hurried toward the control console and brought out his Blade device. He scanned for all the information, tapping a few codes on the way. He extracted the information and cloned it into a similar device.

 

"Lotor," he muttered into the comms. "Any of this worth the while."

 

Silence followed and Keith waited eagerly for a reply. It came after five dobashes, " _ Leave out the last half, they don't need any of that to worry their minds. _ "

 

Keith tapped a few more codes in and read through the information that was best left unread. It was a shipment of sentries it seemed. Being sent to Commander Trugg's ship. "Heh - what're you planning?"

 

" _ Just a little project I'm working on, _ " Lotor replied. " _ Need the extra help and sentries will do quite well. Hurry back to your leader. You don't want to keep him waiting. _ "

 

"Roger that," Keith replied. He sent in the half he extracted and pocketed the device. He slipped back to the vent and crawled his way back to where he was before. He checked if the coast was clear before landing on the floor and hurrying back to the ship.

 

He rushed in and the doors closed up behind him. They were a while away from the cruiser before Kolivan approached him. He held out a hand expectantly and Keith laid the device in his hand. "You got it all?"

 

"All there," Keith confirmed, moving back to his seat to sit down.

* * *

Pidge hated the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak. So of course, the Universe had to curse  _ her  _ with the lion closely bonded to nature. They were on a jungle planet it seemed, a newly made 'Voltron Geiger Counter' in Hunk's hands. Coran was waiting for them in the ship, orbiting the planet's atmosphere. Lance was in the air with Blue.

 

When Coran confessed that he sensed the Green Lion's 'quintessence' from her, she nearly threw a fit. 1) She is gonna fly a giant alien mech, hell yeah! 2) It's related to what now?

 

It wasn't the first time she tripped over a vine, huffing in disappointment as she steadied herself for the  _ fiftieth time _ . Shiro gave her a sympathetic smile and turned to follow Hunk again. Yup, Pidge  _ hated  _ the outdoors.

 

At least they didn't need to take those super tight space suits. Pidge was small and it still bothered her. She wondered how Shiro was able to take it. Or worse - how did Hunk take it? They swerved through the tall trees and climbed over tall boulders. Hunk was afraid he was gonna drop the GC 2.0 at some point.

 

" _ Hell no, Hunk! _ " Pidge screamed in protest. " _ I'm not going all the way back there because we broke our GC, forget it! _ "

 

They followed the Green Lion's energy signature through the dense forest, stumbling over branches and shying away from alien bugs. Pidge  _ did  _ see a herd of three-eyed Pikachus running around though. Hunk came to an abrupt stop again. "The energy signature keeps switching directions. Either it doesn't want us to find it or something is interfering with the connection."

 

Pidge groaned, kicking a plant that proceeded to make whining puppy noises.  _ Alien planets are so weird, _  she thought to herself. Shiro - the dork - apologized to the plant and went to check out the problem with the GC. Pidge hoisted herself onto a boulder and swung her legs back in forth. A weird grumbling noises hit her ears somewhere in the forest but she ignored it.

 

Who knew when they were gonna find this lion? It could take years. Coran couldn't find it, who said they will. She huffed and looked up at Hunk and Shiro, still fretting over the GC. The grumbling noise became a little louder and Pidge tensed up when she realized where it was coming from. But she realized a little too late.

 

The boulder she was sitting on took off, growling and roaring like a jaguar. She screamed and heard the others' yelps of alarm. Gruesome looking teeth were snapping at Pidge's legs as they darted through the forest. Pidge screamed as she tried to keep her purchase on the rock. There were way too many thorns for her to just let go and fall.

 

She didn't have much of a choice when they neared the edge of a cliff. Pidge yelped in surprise and jumped. She tumbled to the ground, rolling down a nearby hill and smacking into a tree. As predicted, thorns were pelted into her face and hands. " _ Ow _ ," she moaned miserably.

 

She got off the ground and leaned against the tree, running a hesitant hand down her face. It stung like crazy. She lowered her hands to her eyes and saw the countless thorns lodged in her palms. She huffed and looked around the empty alien forest. "Guys," She called out, no one replied. "Hello? Guys!"

 

"My  _ dear _ ," Pidge yelped as she heard an elderly woman's voice nearby. She scrambled away from the tree she was leaning on and looked around violently. She saw no one. "How did you get yourself so scuffed up?" She looked behind herself then up at the leaves. Then her gaze fell on the tree she was leaning on. And she screamed.

 

Cause etched into the tree, was a face. No, not some scraggly drawing a couple indented on their first date, an actual face! It - or  _ she  _ \- had bark-like teeth and a dragon's tongue flower in her hollow mouth. Her eyes seemed bottomless; Right out of a horror movie style. Pidge suddenly felt light-headed. "T-tree."

 

"Aloe there, dear," The tree greeted, her hollow mouth stitching together and pulling into a smile. Pieces of bark crumbling from the corner of her 'eyes'. "I am Amla. And you are?"

 

"Uh-er," Pidge sounded a little sick. This tree was called after an Earth tree. Figures. "Pidge?"

 

"Well, hello there, Pidge," she smiled wider, more bark crumbling from her face. "Now back to my original question. How did you get yourself so scuffed up?"

 

Pidge blinked at the tree. It wasn't like she was gonna chase her. Right? "Well... I got separated from my crew. I sat on this boulder that tried to eat my legs and the next thing I know..." She grimaced at her thorn filled palms.

 

"Oh, my," the tree - Alma - sounded devastated. "But what were you and your crew doing here on my planet? Are you lost?"

 

Pidge shook her head, her cheeks slightly stinging with the motion. "We're looking for something of ours. Coran, the one that helped us, said there was a big chance that it was here. The Green Lion? You know it?"

 

Alma's mouth widened, the bark cracking wider with the motion. Her eyes grew almost as wide as her mouth. "The G-Green Lion? My dear, you are its Paladin?"

 

Pidge shifted away from the tree slightly, "Um... yeah? Presumably."

 

One of Alma's thicker branches swung through the air, the leaves rattling against one another. Pidge yelped in alarm as Alma's branch hit another tree. "Tulsi! Wake up!"

 

A rougher voice snored and the tree started vibrating. Pidge moaned uneasily as another face, similar to Alma, grew on the other tree. "Eh? What?" There was a rustling in their leaves like they were sharing some sort of ancient tree talk. Pidge didn't like the thought that they were talking behind her back. Finally, Tulsi turned to her. "Green Paladin, eh?"

 

"Maybe," Pidge replied. "We aren't sure yet."

 

"Heh!" Tulsi huffed. "You don't seem worthy."

 

"Tulsi," Alma pleaded. "If she truly is the Green Paladin, she could help us  _ and  _ our planet. Please, Tulsi... seek reason." Tulsi glowered at Alma, uncertainty written across his wood. He grumbled something before he glowered down at Pidge. Alma smiled widely and turned to her as well. "Eucalyptus knew where the Green Lion was."

 

Pidge perked up, "Great! That's a start."

 

Alma frowned, "Yes, it would've been... if it weren't for the Galra." Pidge cocked her head to the side and Alma sighed wistfully. "You see, Eucalyptus was cut down by some officers in the area. They learned that he knew of the Lion's whereabouts and when he refused to tell them, he got cut down for quintessence instead."

 

"Quintessence?" Pidge asked.

 

Tusli spoke up this time. "Yes. It's something the Galra has been after for thousands of decophoebs now. That and Voltron. If we don't tell them the whereabouts of the lions, we get cut down for  _ their  _ own power." Pidge was happy they had a quick lesson on Altean time and Earth time, or else she wouldn't know what the hell he was talking about.

 

"And quintessence is the fifth and highest element in ancient and medieval philosophy that permeates all nature  _ and  _ is the substance composing the celestial bodies," Pidge spoke up, her mind dictionary turning to page forty-three:  _ "Something the bad dudes like to eat _ _ apparently" _ .

 

"Yes!" Alma wailed. "If we are not careful, they'll burn our whole planet. Maybe even send a Weblum after us! I do not want to live with such a fate."

 

Pidge wasn't sure what a Weblum was, but she wasn't gonna bombard an emotional tree with more questions right now. As Pidge said, she hated nature. But it didn't mean she hated living things! She just didn't like the potential ass pains of a wild plant. She sighed in frustration and got up off the forest floor, "I'll help you. If I  _ am  _ gonna be a Paladin, I ought to face the dangers my job will throw at me. This is like... a test."

 

Alma wailed even louder, now with a smile on her face, "Yes, yes! We can avenge Eucalyptus and protect our planet! Thank you, Green Paladin. Thank you."

 

"No, problem, Alma," Pidge tried for a gentle smile. "I just need to know where these Galra are. And build a potential army against them."

 

Tulsi got a cat-like smile on his face, which sent a shiver down Pidge's spine. "I can help with that."

* * *

Pidge hoped it would be the last time she would see the man-eating boulders. But nope! Tulsi gave her a location where all the boulders were resting. She needed to gain their respect and get them to be a part of her army. Thorns were still lodged into her skin but she was gonna have to ignore it for now and hope it wasn't poisonous.

 

She crawled over non-man-eating boulders and slid down slippery hills. She used faceless trees to balance herself on the rocky ground. Then she stumbled upon the boulder nest.

 

A bunch of grey, brown, pink and black boulders huddled together in a flurry of menacing growls. According to Alma, despite their ravenous nature, they listened to reason. So all Pidge had to do, was promise a much better snack than herself. Then run for the hills when the battle was over. She crawled onto a higher space that she was sure they wouldn't reach her in and took a deep breath.

 

If all went wrong, this would be the end of Katie Holt alias Pidge Gunderson. She raised her hands and clapped loudly, catching the boulders' attention. They all rolled and howled with annoyance and turned toward the source of the noise.

 

They growled and snarled, rolling toward her at an alarming speed. "Wait!" Pidge cried, but they didn't slow down. "Stop!" A black and pink boulder tried to scramble onto the edge she was perched on. "Hey!" Greys and browns stumbled over each other as they tried to reach her, snapping their maws and smashing into her ledge. " _ STOP _ !"

 

The hissing, growling, and snarling stopped. There was no more ruckus of hungry boulders. Pidge opened her eyes and looked down at the assortment of boulders. They all looked at her with eyeless faces. Were they even looking at her?

 

"Okay, now that I got your attention," Pidge mumbled. She cleared her throat and turned to the boulder army. "I know you all are really hungry. You've been starved for the past few decohoebs now. But I know how to resolve this." The boulders grumbled in confusion. "The galra are working on taking over your planet. They have been cutting down your food supply and the very things that give you life. So, at least just for now, join me and help me get your planet back."

 

The boulders seemed to glance at each other. Their rocky bodies vibrated as they snarled and hissed at one another. A black rock growled at Pidge questioningly as if to ask:  _ 'food?' _

 

"Yes," she confirmed, hoping she was agreeing to the right thing. "There will be plenty of food."

 

Silence. Then the boulders howled and screeched. Cries of victory. They stood at her attention and Pidge let out the breath she didn't realize she's been holding. "Then follow me, we have to recruit more to our army if we want to win this fight."

 

Their next stop was three-headed Pelicans. They were perched on low hanging branches over a big river. Some swooped down to pick up any fish that swam in the water but came up with empty beaks. The galra must've cleared the waters. Pidge observed the creatures. Their wingspan was about 5 meters long with multiple eyes running down their bellies. Their feathers were greyish from starvation and had long reptilian tails.

 

"Hello?" Pidge spoke as she approached the birds. They all stopped and turned to look at her. They watched with wide black eyes, staring at her every movement. "Hi, um... you're the Ezio tribe right?"

 

"Yes," spoke a very posh sounding bird. He hopped to a lower branch and looked her up and down. "And you are?"

 

"Pidge," Pidge said. "I am the future Green Paladin of the Voltron team. I heard you've been having troubles with the Galra."

 

"If you mean those purple beasts that have been herding our water, then yes!" The leader spoke with a dramatic flourish of its wings. The others let out dramatic sighs as one pecked at the empty water.

 

"Well, don't you worry," Pidge assured. "I'm on a mission to get your planet back, but I need your help if we're gonna make this work." The Ezio tribe suddenly seemed really nervous. "Come on, if you help me, your food source would be returned. The galra will leave your planet and you can live in peace once more." The Ezio tribe exchanged looks before turning to their leader.

 

"Heron, is this true?" The first head of a female bird asked. The second head spoke, "Will we truly have our planet back in peace?"

 

The leader - Heron - looked at one another before they looked back at Pidge, "Fine, aspiring Paladin. We will join your battle. As long as there is peace in the end."

 

"Of course," Pidge assured the bird. Getting the three-eyed Pikachus were easy. They complied surprisingly quick and joined their army of man-eating boulders and three-headed pelicans. They returned to Alma and Tulsi, who've already alerted all the trees in the area. They followed the pathway made for them to a large clearing in the forest.

 

In the middle of the clearing, stood fifteen galra. They were far outnumbered. They had two small ships flanking their sides as they walked around the area. Pidge shivered at the sight of them. Purple furred and menacing yellow eyes. "The good part is that we outnumber them. We just have to run down there and chase them off. Once they leave, I'll have to find the Green Lion while you go seek out where your food's been hiding."

 

"Well, we can save ourselves that trouble," Heron said, gesturing towards the number of cages near the galra. Large tanks of multicolored mahi-mahi fish and cages filled with beady-eyed tigers.

 

"Great," Pidge mumbled. "New plan. Scare them off but make sure they leave the cages behind. No matter how hungry you are -" she glared at the boulders. " - save the food for later days." They all grumbled angrily. "You can all eat  _ one _ ." That got them excited. Pidge drew the branch-staff that Alma offered her and got ready. "Now!"

 

They ran, flew and rolled down the hill. The galra looked up and noticed the army of creatures running toward them, lead by a human girl. They drew their blasters to the ready. "Don't get hit by the lasers!" Pidge called back at them. "Try to disarm them! Without their weapons, they'll be practically defenseless."

 

A Pikachu creature vaulted at the first of the galra and bit their large bat-like ear. The galra howled and dropped their weapon. Pidge smirked and grabbed the blaster, hitting another Galra's hand. The galra dropped his blaster in pain as well. The boulders rolled over their subjects and the Ezio tribe pecked the galra away from the cages. Three birds picked up the tank filled with mahi-mahi looking fish and shot off into the trees.

 

_ That's one food source saved,  _ Pidge smirked. "Boulders! Open the cages of the others. Then get back to scaring them off. You're our best bet after all." Another Pikachu sunk its teeth into a Galra's hand. " _ And those... _ " Pidge mumbled.

 

Pidge made sure to keep a straight aim. The boulders were doing a great job chasing them to their ships as well as the Pikachus and Ezio tribe. The three birds that left actually came back for more. They were all troopers and Pidge was proud that she recruited such hard-working creatures. The tiger creatures broke free from their cages and bolted into the woods. All the cages were empty now.

 

"You lose Galra," Pidge smirked at the leader of them all. Well, she thinks he was the leader.

 

The galra grinned at her, showing off his gleaming fangs. "That's what you think." He raised his blaster, a few more of his followers flanking his sides. Pidge snarled at the six galra, the creatures standing by her side. Then the Galras' eyes widened and they bolted for their ships. Pidge cocked her head in confusion before a large shadow passed over her.

 

She turned just in time for the loud bang of the ship's landing. An echoing roar tore through the valley as the ship opened its metal maws.

 

"Lance," Pidge said in both amusement and relief. The galra fighters shot into the sky as the Blue Lion bowed its head. Lance, Shiro, and Hunk descended from the mouth.

 

"Pidge!" The three of them ran towards her and hugged her. She stiffened before relaxing into the touch. She missed her friends. Hunk screamed and jumped back into the lion's mouth. Pidge glanced behind her and laughed.

 

"Hunk, it's fine," she assured him. "They were just trying to help."

 

" _ Um _ , was it  _ trying  _ to  _ help  _ when they tried to eat your  _ legs _ !?" Hunk yelped as one of them snarled.

 

Pidge sighed, "Well, they helped a lot, Hunk. Believe me. I wouldn't have been able to do this without their help. Without any of their help." She smiled at the creatures behind her. Heron dusted his feathers, the Pikachus smiled sweetly and the boulders actually looked  _ proud  _ of themselves. Pidge turned back to the others. "But there's someone we need to talk to."

* * *

" _ Hazzah _ ! We are saved!" Alma screeched in happiness. "Our planet is now protected thanks to you and your friends." The boulders growled. "Oh, and all of you too." She added good-naturedly. "Thank you so much, Green Paladin. You helped us more than ever."

 

"No problem," Pidge shrugged. "You needed help and from what I've heard, that's Voltron's duty."

 

Tulsi smiled, "And while you did that, we found something that might help you along your journey." Alma and Tulsi looked back behind them and Pidge nearly gasped at the sight. Glowing green lion paws dusted into the soil. The trees parted as if making way for royalty. The pathway to the Green Lion was opened.

 

Pidge felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned to look at Shiro, "It's time."

 

Pidge tensed slightly, looking between the glowing pathway and back to Shiro. "But... what if Coran was wrong? He said that he was a lower class Altean. Maybe he was wrong to sense the Green Lion's energy from me. What if I go there and she won't respond? What if it isn't me and it's one of you?"

 

"Pidge," Shiro kneeled before her. "Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said,  _ 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great' _ ."

 

Pidge froze, staring at Shiro in disbelief. "D-dad?"

 

Shiro nodded affirmatively before he stood again and squeezed her shoulder with a supportive smile. "Go. Be great."

 

Pidge took a deep breath and ran down the path of lion paws. She hopped over boulders and crawled up walls. She darted through tunnels and swerved between vines. She tripped over a tree root and fell at the edge of the green paws. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked up at a large rock. Carvings littered the wall. The exact same carvings they found in the Blue Lion's cave on Earth.

 

She walked up to the carvings and raised a hesitant hand toward the comet carving. She gulped and tapped a hand onto the carving. It glowed green. Pidge nearly squealed in excitement. She tapped the half lion half comet carving, then the tangling of vines around a block and the image of a figure next to the lion mech.

 

The rock parted, dust falling down on her head. She stepped into the cave and her breath was stolen. The Green Lion sat behind a green forcefield. Vines were rooting her down to the floor. Her eyes seemed to follow her as she neared. Pidge smirked at the lion, "Let's do this, Green."

 

Her hand touched the warm barrier of the Green Lion.

* * *

"You got defeated by a girl and an army of rocks!?" Zarkon bellowed. Usually, his anger was quiet and eery. But this was news that even embarrassed Keith. To have nature led by a girl new to extraterrestrial life beat you was a fate you didn't want anyone knowing. The galra cowered in fear.

 

"Emperor! Please, understand," Sazon pleaded. "She was the Green Paladin and the Blue Lion was there!"

 

"This is an insult to the Empire's name," Zarkon snarled. He spun toward Haggar, "Take them away and make them into something  _ useful _ ."

 

Haggar lowered her head affirmatively and shot a hand at the galra. It silenced their cries as they floated behind her. The door banged shut and Zarkon took his seat on his throne. He regarded Keith next. Standing taller, Keith gave Zarkon his full attention.

 

"You have a new mission," he said, much calmer than a moment before. "You are gonna have to forget about finding the Black Lion for now. Find these Paladins, and make sure they do not find the rest of the lions."

 

Keith bowed, "Vrepit Sa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically : Pidge recruits man-eating boulders, weird-looking Pelicans and three-eyed Pikachus to help her stop global warming.


	9. Crystalized Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins continue their journey on finding Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackashi, Scary Red Pilot and some Coran and Shiro bonding! That's all you're getting out of this chapter. Plus, if something doesn't seem accurate? Just pretend it makes sense. It took me a very long time to write this chapter.

It was a shock to the others when Pidge broke the news about Zarkon's plans. His search for Voltron and quintessence. Alma and the other tree people became their first alliance. It was an odd thought to have a bunch of birds and rocks become part of the cause, but Coran assured them they needed everyone they could get. After a long conversation about the event on the jungle planet and what the Galra were up to, Coran set a course for the next planet.

 

He assured them that the planet was peaceful and the inhabitants would make quite the worthy alliance. The planet was called 'Balmera'. But it wasn't a planet.

 

"It's an animal?" Pidge gasped in surprise.

 

Coran scratched his chin in thought, "Well, yes. It's sort of like a Weblum or Todrang. Just you can live on it. It's an ancient beast, petrified but still alive." A wistful look entered his eyes. "Ah, it has been quite a while since I've since the sparkling surface of a Balmera. The entire body makes you feel almost younger and you trip over at least one crystal in your wake." He chuckled at the good memories.

 

Pidge groaned, "I'll be in the planet's orbit with Lance, right? I've had enough falling for one day."

 

"The important question is: Is the atmosphere breathable?" Shiro questioned, laying a supportive hand on Pidge's shoulder. Pidge didn't blame him for asking that. If she had to go down there, the last thing she wanted to do was wear that uncomfortable spacesuit.

 

"Of course," Coran nodded affirmatively. "And don't you worry, number 4. You won't need to be going down there. As I said, the Balmera is a kind race. I am sure they will help you, without a doubt."

* * *

Pidge and Lance hurried into their lions as soon as the planet was in sight. Hunk and Shiro hitched a ride in the Green Lion. They floated toward a very walnutty and forest green planet. An atmosphere with swirling whites and tall jagged caves that reached into space. Hunk was taken aback by the beauty of it. A pretty animal-planet creature floating among a green galaxy.

 

The Green Lion dove down through the planet's atmosphere and they rushed through the clouds. A gasp sounded over the comms as soon as the surface was in view.

 

" _No_ ," Coran's anguish voice crackled over the comms. " _The Galra have turned this place into a mining colony. They're completely destroying it!_ "

 

Hunk watched the old, defeated look of the animal. Something tugged at his heartstrings. It felt terrible to watch this thing get beaten like this. He remembered how fondly Coran spoke of it, it was a tie to his younger days. A tie to friends that he's lost. And the Galra were mercilessly destroying it. But he wasn't held on that thought for too long.

 

A laser beam hit the shield on the Green Lion's back. The three of them all screamed in alarm as they suddenly felt weightless. Pidge pulled on the controls to see what's hit them. But Green wouldn't budge. A subtle creak in the metal but nothing more. "Guys, something's got a hold of Green," Pidge cried into the comms.

 

"It's those Galra guys," Lance's voice came over the comms. "They got you in some sort of tractor beam."

 

"Well!" Pidge cried out in panic. "A LITTLE HELP!?"

 

"On my w -" Lance's voice was cut off by a large boom and several creaks. Lance's shrill scream filled their ears like a banshee. They glanced out the windshield and noticed the Blue Lion spinning in quick circles. As soon as Lance steadied himself, they saw the cause of it. Hunk felt bile enter his throat. He missed that sleek red metal and menacing yellow eyes. " **MOTHERFUCKER**!!!" Lance screamed in outrage.

 

The Blue Lion shot toward the Red Lion. Lance probably intended on ramming it as it rammed them but that's not what happened. The Red Lion dodged and shot a laser at the Blue Lion's backside. The Blue Lion went spinning and Lance screamed a string of Spanish curses at the Red pilot.

 

Pidge's face dropped into her hand and Hunk nervously tapped his feet as he felt the Green Lion get beamed away. Shiro pressed the comm button and shouted, "Coran? Can you help us out?"

 

" _On my way,_ " Coran crackled and was followed closely by a volley of shots. After a few minutes, Green broke free from the tractor beam and spun toward the cruiser that tried to claim them.

 

"Give it to 'em, Green!" Pidge cried, pelting her left pedal forward and a large beam hit the bottom of the cruiser. She held the beam on its target before pulling back the pedal and shooting away from the cruiser. They heard a thundering BOOM and yellow light filled the cockpit.

 

"Excellent work, Pidge," Shiro patted her shoulder. A smug smile crossed his... her... their? face. Hunk didn't know what Pidge was anymore. Shiro calls them a girl but they say they're a guy. So he's just gonna settle for both right now. He'll ask them later.

 

" _We need to get out of here!_ " Coran called over the comms. " _We can't hit the Balmera when it's already in a weakened state. Staying in this battle any longer would be good for no one._ " A sick tone entered Coran's voice. " _Especially since the Red Lion is here._ "

 

"Coran's right," Shiro declared. "We need to get as far away from the Galra and the Balmera as possible. Lance, we're leaving! Coran, do you think you can open a wormhole to safety?"

 

Silence answered him. Almost a disbelieving air. Then Coran gulped and replied, " _Y-yes. I'm just not quite sure where yet. But I'll get something in mind as soon as there's enough space._ " Lance snorted at the unintended pun and tried to wack the Red Lion with Blue's tail. Red dodged and hit Blue in the back.

 

"Lance, we gotta go!" Pidge screamed over the comms as the Green Lion hurried toward the atmosphere. Hunk heard a disgruntled groan before a hiss came in through Lance's com: " _I'll get you next time._ "

 

They hurried through the atmosphere but the Galra weren't done with them yet. The cruiser and fighter jets were still hot on their tail. And the Red Lion was speeding after them with a determined aura. " _I've got it!_ " Coran cried and in less than five seconds, a wormhole opened up. The three of them pelted in and the wormhole closed before anyone else could get through.

* * *

Commander Drez punched his console in anger. The entire screen shattered and sparked with electricity. "Weak! All of ya! All of ya are weak!" He punched the console again. Keith couldn't help but think it was like a crying toddler. "They were 'ight in our grasps and you all  _failed_! You failed! You are weak!"

 

"Quiznack, Commander Drez," Keith hissed. "Can you stop whining about the little slip-up and focus on the information on hand?"

 

"Little slip-up?" The Commander bellowed. "Information!?  _What_ information!? We got nothing!  _You_ are supposed to be our 'greatest' pilot and our most skilled fighter." Drez narrowed his eyes in disgust. " _You_ were personally sent on this mission by our Emperor and  _you_ messed it up." The Commander scoffed. "I'll be  _prized_ to brin' back your head!"

 

In a bout of fury, the Commander pulled out a blade and bolted toward him. Keith felt a split second of chills run down his spine as Commander rez hauled him into the air and pressed the blade into his neck.

 

"Commander!" Coverin said sternly. Drez glanced back at her. She wore an angry scowl that demanded authority. "You cannot kill him. He was chosen by the Red Beast. If you kill our only pathway to Voltron, the Emperor will punish you."

 

Keith glanced down at Commander Drez and saw the realization cross his face. He howled in anger and dropped him to the floor. All the air was knocked out of Keith as he hit the ground. He gasped and panted for air until he was able to breathe again. He noticed someone was kneeling next to him. He glanced up and saw Coverin sitting next to him. She was one of the mother officers. Five of her kits has been pulled away from her and sent to the cub army.

 

Since she could sense that Keith was the age of a Galran child, she always had his back. It was as annoying as it was nice. He waved her off and stood back up.

 

"Commander, let the boy speak," Coverin demanded. "He might know more than us."

 

Drez growled at Keith, "What  _information_ did you get from the Blue and Green lion?"

 

Keith straightened himself up and returned the scowl at Drez. He could feel something warm trickling down his neck. The quiznacker must've had enough time to cut. "So far, the new paladins have been finding the lions quite smoothly. After getting their hands on the Blue Lion, the next planet they went to, they found the Green Lion." He gestured vaguely to Balmera. "They must've come here for the next one."

 

Drez's eyes grew comically wide, "They know there's a lion 'ere?"

 

Keith shrugged, "Presumably."

 

A grin spread across the Commander's face like he's just figured out the secrets behind the Universe. "Contact the Emperor. Tell him we are close to findin' anothe' Voltron lion."

* * *

They hovered over a planet that looked a lot like Earth.

 

"Coran," Lance's voice sounded over the comms. "Where are we?"

 

Coran replied with a sad tone to his voice, " _This is Planet Arus. It's where I woke up a few phoebs ago. The Castle of Lions is down there._ " He sighed pitifully. " _It was the first place I could think of when opening the wormhole, as you call it_."

 

"Will we get the proper essentials down there?" Shiro asked.

 

" _Yes_ ," Coran replied without hesitation. " _My ship is pretty banged up from the battle on Balmera so I should get a new one. As for all of you, the Paladin armor is in the castle. Don't worry, it's much more comfortable than the backup suits in your lions_."

 

Pidge sighed with relief, "Well then, let's get down there." She bolted Green down toward the planet. Shiro noticed Lance following close behind. It took a bit of hesitation on Coran's part but he followed them down. As soon as they broke through the clouds, Pidge screamed. Shiro couldn't blame her.

 

A large, white castle was implanted on a tall hill. Rocks and trees nestled in the pathways around it. A long marble bridge connected the hill to a tiny village in the mountains. It was broken in the middle. The castle had four tall pillars all with the glow of blue. The reason Pidge screamed? It seemed  _really_ high tech.

 

"OH MY GOD!" Pidge wheezed. "Is tha... Is it... That's!"

 

Coran chuckled over the comms, " _Yes, number 4. Alteans were known for great technology. This Castle isn't just a castle. It is also a ship._ " Pidge made a strange moan in the back of her throat, like a dog eyeing a biscuit. Shiro was scared that their pilot would pass out from the beauty of the - apparently - ship.

 

"Well, let's go down right?" Shiro glanced at the Green Paladin. She pumped a fist in the air in excitement and Green bolted for the bridge. Blue and Green steadied themselves between two pillars and Coran landed his ship on the bridge. The lions bowed their heads and the Paladins sprinted out the jaws. Pidge nearly fell over trying to see the top of the Castle.

 

"It's  _huge_!" She screamed as she finally toppled over.

 

Coran laughed, appearing from behind the lions. "Yes, it is quite big." He walked up to the doors and held his hand against the side of the Castle. Pidge was hopping in excitement as she watched bright blue lines curve around the door. A thundering  _BOOM_ and the doors parted. Pidge's mouth was so wide Shiro was afraid her jaw  _would_ fall off. Lance looked dizzy from surprise and Hunk seemed to be having a crisis.

 

Coran waved for them to follow him. Pidge got off the floor and bolted to Coran. Hunk and Lance raced for the doors and Shiro took slow steps. Taking in the sight around him. The four of them entered the Castle and lights flickered on the walls. Pidge laughed hysterically.

 

Coran couldn't hold in his laughter. They followed him up a large set of stairs and down a long, blue hallway. Pidge hopped to every curve and corner of the halls. Shiro couldn't help thinking she was a lot like her brother. Matt loved technology just as much as her. Despite what she said, Shiro knew it was Katie. While Hunk was creating the first GC, he found a picture of Matt and Katie in her backpack. Pidge had to be her.

 

They walked toward a sliding door that opened up at a simple press of Coran's hand. They walked into a large open room. A box-like device sat in the middle of the room and five pods stretched along the walls. Coran switched something on the wall and the pods lit up.

 

Lance gasped and ran to one of the pods. Hunk walked to another as if in a trance. Pidge squealed and ran to another. Shiro walked to the pod in the middle of the room. They were the Paladin armor. They had to be. Tight black undersuits with white armor plates. They all had different colors on the shoulder pads and helmets. Shiro felt drawn to the black armor. A wide black 'V' stretched out across the chest plate.

 

"This used to be Zarkon's," Coran explained, materializing at his side. "Despite what King Alfor said, the Black Lion was the most difficult to master. There was no leader that seemed to reach the Black Lion's expectations." He pressed his hand to the cool surface. "There were many Paladin switches back then. Black couldn't seem to make up her mind. But she always went back to Zarkon. We can't let that happen again." He smiled at Shiro. "I didn't see much of your leadership, but you seem like a worthy fit, number 1. I think the Black Lion will finally accept her paladin. And I am  _sure_ it will be you."

 

Shiro pressed his hand to the panel in the wall and he took the floating helmet from its place. He smiled down at the blue visor and the contrast between black and white. He was crowned leader many times before but this felt so much more different. It felt right.

 

"Er - Coran?" Coran and Shiro turned to Hunk who looked a little pale. "Will this even fit me?"

 

"Of course," Coran assured. "The armor fits your body type."

 

Hunk let out a relieved sigh. Shiro chuckled, "Alright crew. Let's suit up."

 

The four of them were led into 'Paladin Changing Room' and got fit into their armor. It took them a little while to figure out how to put it on, but they got the hang of it. They came back to the room where the Paladin armor was and Coran smiled at their uniforms.

 

"Ah, it has been such a long time since I've seen these," He smiled. "You all look like true Paladins." The four of them swelled with pride. "Well... not completely." He walked around the box in the middle of the room and laid his hand on the surface. The glass melted away and three objects floated out of it. They looked like a form of alien handles. "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of a paladin of Voltron. They change to a specific shape for each paladin."

 

Hunk took the yellow bayard which flashed a brilliant blue. When Hunk could see again, he was holding the handle of a heavy energy minigun. He grinned timidly at the weapon in his hands.

 

Lance caught the blue bayard. In a flash of blue, it transformed into an assault rifle. "Yeah!" Lance whooped, testing the weapon in his hand. He swung it in a wide-angle as he looked through the rear sight. " _WHOO_!"

 

Pidge gripped the green bayard in her hand and in a split second, it transformed into an angular katar. She smirked and swung it through the air experimentally. She made a few wide arcs before she stopped in a defensive stance. She looked at the weapon in pleasure. "Aww, you have a cute little bayard," Lance teased, showing off his gun.

 

Pidge slammed the tip of the bayard against Lance's chest plate and Lance shrieked. He toppled over and landed on his ass. "Yeah," Pidge said smugly. "It is pretty cute."

 

Coran walked up to Shiro. "I'm afraid that Zarkon had the bayard in hand when the lions departed. We can try to find you a weapon in the meantime."

 

Shiro nodded affirmatively. He turned to his team, "As soon as we get a ship for Coran, we head back to Balmera. But we're gonna have to work out a plan on how to find the Yellow Lion." Coran looked down sorrowfully and Shiro put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "We also need to free the animal's inhabitants without scratching the surface."

 

Coran smiled appreciatively.

* * *

Shay screamed. It really hurt. The electricity running through her body felt like glass shards. Tears escaped her eyes as the mean galra pushed the rod harder against her body. She could hear her family pleading with the galra. Begging them to let her go. But they weren't gonna stop unless they told them the whereabouts of the Yellow Lion.

 

Shay would never tell them of Yellow. She'd rather die by their hands than betray her people. She will never follow creatures as mean as the galra. She didn't like it, but she allowed the pain. All of it. Her family understood their place. They knew they shouldn't say a word but it seemed like it was getting hard for them. She gave them a weak shake of her head when the galra wasn't looking.

 

Rax closed his eyes and forced the truth down.

 

"Ready?" The galra grinned, thinking he's broken through their walls.

 

Rax looked pleadingly to their father but he shook his head stubbornly. Rax glared back at the galra. "No. You will know nothing of our Balmera and the  _lion_ you seek isn't here. You can leave our home because every second here is a waste for both of us."

 

The galra growled and stabbed the electric rod to Shay's hip. She screamed in pain, trying to unbind herself so she could pull away from the offending thing. She was tempted to tell them, just give them information and die a traitor. But she held her tongue and kept strong. She needed to wait for help. It came from a peculiar place.

 

"Enough," A young voice demanded. The pain didn't stop. "I said  _enough_." The demand was fierce enough that Shay didn't even whimper after the pain stopped. She could hear the galra growl in frustration.

 

"You are not the leader of this mission," growled the bad galra. Shay cracked open one of her eyes to see who has spoken. The boy has been leaning in the corner of the room for most of the torture. He had an unreadable expression until now. Now he looked furious. His teeth were bared and he was standing tall. She knew who he was. She saw him flying the lion. He was the Red Paladin. He was bad. Then why was he helping her?

 

"I am no leader but if you kill one of the Balmerans, who doesn't say they all turn against you," Red Paladin glowered. "If the Balmerans doesn't help anymore, you are the one to explain to Zarkon why there are no more crystals for the Komar."

 

 _Komar?_  Shay wondered. The galra seemed to pale, "You can't just throw that around! Especially not in front of lessers -"

 

"These  _lessers_ are our ticket to having the entire Universe," Red Paladin growled. "These  _lessers_ have the location of the Yellow Lion. They don't seem much lower than you, Officer Raht. Every one of them counts." He pulled the weapon from the galra's hand. "You are dismissed from the questioning."

 

"You can't -"

 

"You are  _dismissed_ ," Red Paladin growled, making the officer take a couple of steps back. " _I_  have been sent to Balmera by the Emperor  _himself_ to reclaim a Voltron lion, this is  _not_ your call. Follow your commands faithfully." The officer grumbled and laid a hand on his chest. He turned and marched from the room.

 

Red Paladin clipped the rod to the wall and turned to Shay. He walked over to her, ignoring her family's threats. He kneeled next to her. "You okay?"

 

Shay was taken aback by the question. Even her family stopped speaking. She only shivered and stared in surprise. Red Paladin stood up again and switched off the lights. Shay sighed in relief. Balmera eyes were sensitive to light and the glaring lights of the room were stinging. Red Paladin locked the door, grabbed a bucket of water and threw it down in front of her. He untied her arms and went back to leaning in the corner of the room.

 

Shay was skeptical, but the water seemed pure. She hesitantly crawled to her family and helped them drink some water as well. Shay glanced back at Red Paladin, staring at them with focused eyes.

 

Why was he helping them?

* * *

Shiro was with Lance and Hunk was with Pidge. Coran led the way. They stopped far away from sight. Pidge spent a whole hour - or Varga - on making a new upgrade to Green. With one approving nod over the comms, Pidge activated the Green Lion's cloak. Green went completely invisible to the naked eye.

 

She slowly directed Green through the planet's atmosphere and descended behind one of the tall cliffs. "We're in," Pidge replied over the comms. Hunk peered around the corner and saw large troops of galra officers patrolling the area. But that wasn't the only thing.

 

He squeaked and held a shivering hand over his visor. " _Pidge,_ " he whispered. " _Red pilot is here._ "

 

Pidge snuck toward Hunk and glanced around the side. She saw exactly what Hunk saw. The Red Paladin was leaving a building with a tall strut. She couldn't see his features from this far but she noticed the gleaming Empire armor. She saw him walk up to the Red Lion, bowing its head for his access. " _Fuck_ ," she hissed.

 

"What's happenin'?" Lance questioned over the comms.

 

Hunk responded with a quiver in his voice, " _The Red Paladin is here. He just left one of the buildings._ "

 

Lance groaned in fury. "Of course,  _he_ is gonna be in the way."

 

" _Things just gonna significantly harder,_ " Pidge mumbled. " _We have to find the Yellow Lion without alerting the Red Paladin. He came bashing at the moment we came to Balmera._ " She opened up her visor vision and sent a camera to the others.

 

"Looks like he's leaving _,_ " Shiro decided. Hunk watched the Red Paladin board the Red Lion. Red closed her jaws and sat up... But she didn't leave.

 

" _He's using the Red Lion as a watchtower,_ " Hunk says shivering. Not a second later, the Red Paladin hoisted himself onto the head of his ship. He sat there, holding up a purple screen. " _Yup. Watchtower_."

 

"Just stay out of the screen's line of vision," Coran commanded. "Whatever you do, do  _not_ let the Red Lion notice you."

 

" _Roger that,_ " Pidge mumbled into the comms.

 

They waited for the Red Paladin to turn his screen away from them and they hopped over the hill. They snuck past a line of patrols and hurried to a new hiding spot. They dove behind a large rock and held their breath. They heard the thudding footsteps of soldiers pass and noticed a sharp light pointed in their direction. It was there for far too long.

 

Hunk thought they were caught for a moment but the light left their hiding spot. Pidge took a peek over the rock and gestured for him to follow. They crept up to another hiding spot, careful not to trip on the rocks.

 

"Looking for the Yellow Lion, Paladins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Part two of the Balmera thing will come soon. At the moment, leave comments so I would have the motivation to continue. Plus, it wasn't necessarily Keith that found them.


End file.
